The Duchess Diaries
by DuchessKenobi
Summary: When Rako Hardeen takes Obi-wan from her, Satine remembers the first time she had to give him up.
1. prologue

This whole story came about because of my three favorite starships Kryze/Kenobi, Ventress/Vos, and Hera/Kanan two of them already had novels written about them. i highly recommend both "Dark Disciple" and "New Dawn" both of which are canon and i don't attempt to compare this effort to those or to claim the characters as my own. enjoy.

Prologue

Just that morning another one of the supposedly neutral systems she had been chosen to represent had been swept over to the side of the Separatists. She stood over a holotable map of the galaxy. The systems were color coded according to their alliance to the Republic or the CIS or her own, because she did think of them as her own, the systems she was sworn to protect from having to choose sides. She felt like a General surveying battle plans and she hated the feeling. She had a little more sympathy for the Jedi at times like this, guardians of peace dragged into this terrible, bloody war. Even the peace talks she had hosted between the Republic and Separatists had fallen apart after Lux Bonteri had barged in claiming Count Dooku had killed his mother.

It was hard enough ruling her own system. She was thankful to Padawan Tano for helping her to undercover the plot of her greedy Prime Minister and getting much needed supplies back into hands of her people who needed them. She felt that with Almec locked up, however, that she had lost another friend and ally and she knew that there were those who believed she had only invented the whole conspiracy so she could be rid of her co-ruler and have more power for herself. It was simply not true and in the year since, ruling alone had proved to be not only lonely but exhausting. Having it all thrust upon her, she couldn't see how anyone would seek out that much power.

She longed for a simpler time. Not that her life had ever been simple. The responsibility of leadership had been granted to her at an early age and along with it the threats of all those who wanted to use her power for their own devices. There were so many friends who turned out to be enemies and the enemies of her people turned out to be her saviors.

Well, there was no point in dwelling on her past. She had a hundred things that needed her attention. She deactivated the map on the holotable and thought about who she needed to inform first from the council of neutral systems about this latest loss to their cause. Maybe she should just call a meeting of the whole council to discuss it but with as many losses as they had seen to one side or the other it seemed pointless to call a meeting for every single one.

It was then when a flashing light indicated to her that someone was sending her a com. The image came into focus over the table. She was pleased to see it was a friend and hoped it was not business.

"Senator Amidala, how good it is to hear from you. Is everything well?"

"Satine." The use of her first name and the tone in the senator's voice was her first warning that all was not well. "You must hurry to Coruscant."

"What is it, Padme? Some problem with our cause in the senate?"

"No Satine. It's Obi-wan. He's ... dead."

Satine reached out to the holotable for support. "No. He's..." the room seemed to swirl around her. Padme's image reached out toward her but there was nothing she could do, not being physically present.

The Duchess tried to gain enough control to ask the necessary questions. "Was it a battle? The clones brought his body back to the temple?"

"No it was here, a sniper, a bounty hunter they think."

It wasn't right. He was a General, fighting for the peace of the republic. As much as she didn't agree with the war, she knew he would have wanted to return to the force while fighting along side his men. Not in some cowardly attack in the city streets.

"Will they..." she didn't want to say the words. "burn his body? I know that is usually the Jedi way."

"No." Padme smiled sadly. "He's to be entombed at the temple. I'm not sure why they chose to give him this honor but I thought that you should know, that you should be here."

"I'll be on my way within the hour." Satine's mind whirled with the plans that needed to be set into action for her departure. "Please, Padme. If you could delay them till I arrive."

"I'll do the best that I can."

She sent a com to have her things packed, another to ready her shuttle and then the one that she was still unsure about. The image of a young woman in a Royal Academy cadet's uniform formed over the table. She must have been an intern in the academy office.  
"Duchess Satine, what can we do for you today?"

"Cadet Korkie, is he..."

The secretary consulted a datapad. "Looks like he's in an economics lecture. Would you like me to summon him for you?" Her image smiled, glad to be of service to the duchess.

Satine paused. He should be there but what sort of light would his presence shine on the memory of the deceased. There was so much she would have to explain to Korkie, to the council, and no time. "No," Satine answered quietly. "When he's finished with his lesson please let him know that I'll be going to Coruscant for a few days. I'll send him a com when I get the chance."

The duchess didn't always inform her nephew when she was going to be leaving the planet and she hoped it didn't appear suspicious.

"I'll let him know, Your Grace." The secretary saluted in the manor of the Academy cadets and ended the com.

The tears didn't come while she finished her preparations to leave Mandalore or while she was alone in the cabin of her shuttle on the way to Coruscant or when she arrived at the Jedi Temple and was met by Padme and Jedi Master Shaak Ti. The two women led her quietly through the halls to the place where Obi-wan Kenobi would be laid to rest. It was the way they treated her, like a grieving widow, that brought on the tears. That, and seeing General Skywalker, always a loose cannon, standing so dark and cold and apart from the others. She knew he had seen Obi as a father or a brother.

No words were spoken as his shroud covered body was lowered into the floor, panels slid shut to cover him and a bright light shown. Then one by one the Jedi knights and Masters slipped quietly out of the chamber. Two or three of them gave her shoulder a compassionate squeeze or pat as they passed by, but still no one said a word. Maybe it was their philosophy of non-attachment or their belief that life didn't end and only transfered into the force that allowed them to grieve so solemnly but Satine wanted to scream. Part of her heart was closed there under those panels and always would be.

Slowly the duchess bent and touched the floor, her tears wetting the surface. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. It seemed whenever they had met in the past few years they had argued. Now she regretted every angry word she had spoken.

When she rose again there were only she, Padme, Padawan Tano and General Skywalker still surrounding the grave. Padawan Tano bowed respectfully to her and broke the silence, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I didn't realize you were so close to Master Obi-wan."

No one else spoke but Satine noticed a slight change in Skywalker's expression. A raised eyebrow in Padme's direction. Padme just smiled sadly.

The duchess nodded at the Padawan. "It was a long time ago, but I've never forgotten."

"Ladies," Skywalker bowed. He seemed to have come to the end of his patience, spun around, and left the chamber.

His Padawan looked as though she didn't know whether to follow him or not. She hurriedly nodded to each of them, "Padme, Duchess." And then as she ran after her master she turned back for a second, "Don't worry. We'll find the Sleemo who did this."

Satine wanted to stop her, to tell her that revenge is not what Obi-wan would have wanted but the girl was already gone.

Padme touched her arm. "Come on. We'll go to my apartment and have a drink."

Satine would have been lost if she hadn't had the senator to guide her through the temple halls but before the got to the entrance a clone with yellow markings on his armor came running toward them.

"Senator, Duchess." He nodded to each of them and then seemingly awkward about conversing with civilian females, took off his helmet.

Satine gave a small intake of breath. That face repeated so indefinitely always set her on guard. But the clone didn't seem to notice.

"Hello Cody," Padme greeted him politely.

"I've missed it, haven't I? They've already... laid him to rest."

The senator nodded. "Yes, they have, but if you ask one of the Padawans, I'm sure they could show you the way to the grave."

"No, no. I won't bother them." The clone, Cody, wiped a glove across his eyes and then looked directly at the duchess. Those eyes were so unnerving. "I'm sorry, Your Grace. He was a good general, a good man."

"Cody, Commander Cody." She realized. "You were on the Coronet. You helped get rid of those assassin droids."

"That's right, Your Grace." He smiled and stood at attention, still sad but proud of the service he had provided for her.

"Thank you, Cody."

"Well, I - I won't keep you." The clone stepped to the side to allow them to pass and bowed his head.

Padme led Satine on towards the entrance of the temple but the duchess looked back and she was sure she saw Cody's shoulders shudder with a sob.

"That clone was crying," Satine broke the silence a few minutes later when she and Padme were riding in a transport through Coruscant traffic from the temple to the senator's apartment.

"Yes, I believe he was." She had been looking out the window at the city, thinking, but now the senator turned to face her friend. "Cody served under General Kenobi for some time. They fought a lot of battles together."

"I can understand the bond that forms under that kind of pressure. I just never imagined seeing a show of emotion like that from a clone."

"Well they aren't droids." Padme mused, not unkindly. "They're men with feelings though I don't think all of their Generals treat them as kindly as Master Kenobi did."

"That face though." Satine shuddered. "I still see that face in my nightmares. It was the face of one of the Bounty Hunters that was sent after me during our civil war."

"Jango Fett, was sent after you during the Mandalorian Civil War?"

The duchess nodded. "Was that his name? He captured me once before Master Qui-gon and Obi-wan came to my rescue."

"I'd like to hear that story some time." Padme smiled. "Would you believe Jango Fett was sent after me once also and it was Obi-wan and Anakin who tracked him down?"

"Who knew we had so much in common?" Satine smiled sadly.

At Padme's apartment, the duchess was told to sit down and put her feet up and given mint hot cocoa with a generous amount of alcohol. The senator didn't push her too talk. The two women sat quietly sipping their drinks until they both heard the door swish open. Satine wondered who would be so bold to enter without knocking when she heard Skywalker's voice.

"Padme?"

The senator set down her mug and rose to meet him at the door.

"Anakin, I..."

Satine turned and looked back at the doorway and almost choked on a mouthful of her drink. General Skywalker was passionately kissing her friend, till Padme gently pushed him away.

"Anakin, I have a guest." Padme nodded toward the living room and Skywalker spun on the spot.

Satine swallowed and lifted her glass to him.

"Duchess." He looked back and forth between the two women.

"Don't worry. I'm very good at keeping secrets." Satine turned her back to them and took another sip of her drink.

"I'll just tell both of you then." Said Skywalker. "We know who the sniper was. Ahsoka and I are going after him now. We will bring him to justice, Duchess. He won't get away with what he did to Obi-wan."

Satine nodded but didn't look at him again. The couple said their goodbyes and then before he left, Skywalker turned again and spoke to her. "Obi-wan never would tell me. Were you and he ever..."

Maybe it was the alcohol beginning to take effect but in answer she only raised her hand and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay then. I'll leave you two ladies to chat and go catch the bad guy."

Padme saw him out the door and then came back into the living room, took her seat across from Satine, picked up her mug, and smiled, "Now you really are going to have to tell me this story."

"I think I actually might be ready to tell it...

When my world was at war he was my

PEACE

I was young and ignorant and he gave me

KNOWLEDGE

He balanced my passion with his

SERENITY

While all around us was chaos we found

HARMONY

He was

THE FORCE

that kept me going.

to me he was the embodiment of the Jedi Code

It was only when I had to hide what we once were

that there came

Fear

Anger

Suffering


	2. Chapter 1: the choice

I wanted to explore the idea that while the Chosen One was always expected to fulfill a specific destiny, his master was given a choice and it was that choice that effected the whole course of events. And if you think Qui-gon had no idea what was happening behind his back, you've got another thing coming. enjoy.

Chapter 1

This is what she wanted to remember, being held in his protective arms, in the relative cool of the cave where they were hidden from the insurgents that threatened to remove her from her throne. Of course the intel that they were receiving lately was good. The war would soon be over and it would be safe for her to take her place as the Duchess of a new Mandalore in a new era marked by peace and prosperity.

Satine snuggled closer to the Jedi Padawan. Yes, this would soon be over, not just Master Jinn's watch that left the two of them blissfully alone for a few hours, but any chance of their being together ever again. Another few weeks or months at most and she would have a star system to rule and he would be on his way to knighthood.

Neither of them had spoken for some time, probably both consumed with similar thoughts. It was Obi-wan who broke the silence. "I can sense he's coming," he whispered.

She nodded against his chest not trusting herself to speak. He kissed the top of her head and sat up pulling on his tunic and boots. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a moment before he stood and stepped out around the rock that formed a natural partition between this space and another room-like space nearer to the cave's opening.

Satine sighed, laying back on the makeshift pillow that was her folded cloak. It wasn't long before she heard Qui-gon's footsteps and heard Obi-wan greeting him, "Master, any action from the enemy camp?"

"No. All is quiet. I don't believe they'll attempt anything the rest of the night."

There was a pause in the dialog and even though Satine had no affinity with the force she could imagine that the Master was filling a cup of caf while Obi-wan prepared to go out and take his position of watch till the morning came.

"The Duchess is sleeping well?" Qui-gon asked once he had taken a sip of his drink and found a comfortable place to rest.

Satine smiled, pulled her cloak around her shoulders and crept a little closer to the tunnel of rock to better hear their conversation.

"Yes," Obi-wan answered with no hint of deception in his voice. "I only glanced in once to make sure that she was comfortable but she hasn't made a sound since you left."

"Uh-ha."

Satine stifled a giggle at Qui-gon's calm response.

"You're sweating." Qui-gon paused to take another drink of his caf.

"Sweating, Master?" Obi-wan asked his voice still calm but Satine thought she could hear just a hint of worry in her lover's voice. "Well it's a warm night, Master. You're sweating yourself from being out on your watch."

"Yes, but your tunic is dry."

Satine's heart started beating harder. He knew. He must. They had been careful to hide their relationship from him but Qui-gon was a Jedi Master. She had no idea how much he was capable of sensing through the force. She was ready run out from behind the rock partition, to make any excuses she could think of so that Obi-wan would not be chastised by his Master.

"Well, as I said," Obi-wan began. That boy could talk his way out of anything but Satine could tell he was faltering a bit. "It's a warm night I took off my tunic to cool off for a bit while I was here resting and then I..." His abrupt halt made Satine think that Qui-gon had probably raised a hand to silence him.

"You needn't explain." The Master's voice was calm and almost a bit sad. "I have known for some time of your feelings for the Duchess and that she returned those feelings."

Now Satine's heart seemed to stop beating altogether. She bit her lip and strained to hear every word, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"I apologize, Master." She could picture Obi-wan's bow of humility. "I know that Master Yoda teaches us not to form attachments. I ... I may have allowed my compassion for the Duchess to..."

"No, Obi-wan," Qui-gon cut off his speech. "It is I who should apologize and I have a further confession to make."

Silence stretched for what seemed like several minutes but was probably only a few seconds. It seemed that the Master Jedi was unsure where to begin.

"What could you possibly have to apologize for, Master? You are a wonderful teacher. I have learned so much about the galaxy and all it's many inhabitance since I began my training with you. So much more than I ever learned from holobooks and scrolls at the temple."

Qui-gon sighed but when he spoke his tone was a bit lighter. "I will admit that was part of my intention. You see, when I first agreed to take you on as my Padawan I sensed that there were two paths down which your life might take you."

"You sensed that I might fall to the Dark side?" Obi-wan exclaimed.

"No. No." The Master chuckled. "Nothing so ominous. I have always been certain that your future was firmly aligned with the Light side of the Force. The two paths I sensed were equally ... good you might say, only different. From the beginning of our time together as Master and Apprentice I have sensed that you will one day be a strong leader and teacher but the arena in which you would display these talents could be quite different."

"I don't understand, Master." Obi-wan might not understand but Satine was beginning to and though she tried to press it down, the idea began to stir within her a glimmer of hope.

"Obi-wan, you could very well go on to become a knight and then a Master and even one day sit on the council. Your wisdom and leadership could be a great asset to the Jedi Order."

"Or I may follow another path? Not become a Jedi?" The confusion was plain in the Padawan's voice.

Qui-gon cleared his throat and Satine thought he might be pacing the floor now as he sought a way to explain his vision of Obi-wan's future.

"I sensed that your talents of leadership, of instructing and advising others could lead you down a path ... apart from the Order."

Here the Master paused but as Obi-wan didn't seem to be ready with a reply he hurried on to his conclusion. "You might very well put your talents to use as a Senator for the republic, the representative of a star system. You might have the opportunity to be the head of a home and a family."

Satine pressed herself back against the wall of rock, trembling. It was possible. Everything she had dared not believe could ever be true. Obi-wan could accompany her back to Sundari. She wouldn't have to rule alone and she wouldn't have to say goodbye. The hope that only moments before was merely a glimmer, burst forth within her like a living thing. She very nearly broke her cover and ran to Obi-wan but then he was speaking again; the negotiator gathering all the necessary information.

"Master, I don't mean to be impertinent, but you mentioned a confession?"

"I - yes."

Satine was listening so closely she could hear Qui-gon set down his cup of caf before he continued.

"You grew up in the Jedi temple. It was all you ever knew. When you became my Padawan and I had the vision of your uncertain future, I decided to give you as much experience with the galaxy away from Coruscant as I could. If you were to make an objective choice between your two paths you would need to understand what both of your options entailed."

"But that's been helpful to me," Obi-wan interrupted him. "I should be thanking you for..."

"You misunderstand me," the Master continued. "I have been biased. Of course I would wish for you to remain a part of the Jedi Order. I have dedicated my life to the order and any Master would wish for his Apprentice to follow in his footsteps. I chose our missions to show you both sides but mostly so you would look more favorably on how you could use your gifts as a Jedi rather than as a civilian..."

Obi-wan started to speak but Qui-gon cut him off. "When we were offered this mission on Mandalore it was revealed to me through the Force that this would be the moment for you to make your choice. As I said I have known of your attraction and then attachment to the Duchess for sometime, maybe before you were aware of it yourself. I permitted it, encouraged it even by allowing the two of you to spend more time alone than was strictly necessary. I have been pushing you toward a decision, curious, impatient to know what that would be. I believed that either you would find a way to use your talents in the new Mandalorian government or else..." Here Master Jinn paused. "I believed if you made an attachment to the girl and then gave her up it would make your commitment to the Order all the stronger because you would understand what you were missing."

A stab of doubt twisted in Satine's gut and she pressed a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Obi-wan still had a choice. Of course he would choose her, after all they had been through. She knew he loved her.

"I forgive you." Obi-wan's voice sounded rather hollow and automatic as if he were saying the words but thinking of something else.

"Thank you," Qui-gon answered humbly and then his voice sounded lighter as if he had been absolved of all his sins by his Padawan's words. "You needn't tell me your decision now. It is your watch. Meditate tonight and we'll speak more about this in the morning."

"Yes, Master."

Satine listened as Obi-wan's footsteps receded and Master Jinn settled down to sleep the rest of the night. Suddenly she was overcome with weariness. She went back to lay down but her pallet felt cold and lonely now. She was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep but after a long time her eyes closed and she gave in to exhaustion.

* * *

Satine awoke to the most sickening smell she had ever experienced. It took a moment for her to realize that it was just the smell of the same camp rations they'd been living on for months, cooking over the fire in the outer part of the cave. She and Obi had always joked about how awful the stuff tasted but that smell seemed stronger than usual. And then she realized that if breakfast was cooking it meant that Obi-wan was back from his watch. So it was the stress making her sick to her stomach. She had been so worried last night but by now Obi must have made his decision. Maybe he had already spoken to Master Jinn.

Pushing the discomfort from her mind, Satine quickly dressed and hurried out to the fireside. It was sweltering with the cooking fire and the sun beginning to shine off the white sand just outside the cave. She didn't care about the heat if she could be with him. A quick glance around told her that Qui-gon was not here but that didn't even matter now because he already knew about them anyway. She ran up behind Obi-wan and slipped her arms around him.

He turned in her embrace to face her, laid his hands on her shoulders, and kissed the tip of her nose. "Morning, Love. I've made your favorite."

"It smells terrible!" She made a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue.

He laughed and kissed her again. "Worse than usual?"

"Yes actually," she answered truthfully. She loved this banter with him, no matter how awful their breakfast, and the idea that it didn't have to end made her bubble over with joy. She squeezed him tighter and grinned up at him.

"Well it's a good thing for you then that this war will soon be over, Duchess. We'll have you back in your palace with proper cooks and waiters and the selection of any delicacy you can imagine."

She squeezed him again until he awkwardly turned to face the pot on the fire, stirring it to make sure it wouldn't burn.

"...and you can just feel sorry for Master Qui-gon who still has to suffer through it on some crazy planet halfway across the galaxy."

Her arms dropped to her sides like beskar weights and she stumbled a step backwards. So he hadn't chosen her. He probably had no idea that she had overheard the conversation of the night before. He was just going to go on as they had before with the idea that they would make the most of the time they had left. He didn't know how high her hopes had risen or that he had just crushed them to dust.

"Satine?" He turned slowly from stirring the pot, his smile dissolving when he saw the look on her face. "Satine, are you alright? You're white as a ghost!"

"I'm -" she was going to lie and say fine but when another smell of the concoction in the pot wafted her direction it was all she could do to get out of the cave and vomit onto the sand. She didn't want for him to follow her out and try to comfort her and she surely didn't want Qui-gon to choose that moment to come back from his walk but both Jedi converged on her in her distress. One of them handed her a cloth and one felt her forehead, while one of them took her hand and felt her wrist for her pulse.

She shook them off and tried to walk away but where could she go. She couldn't go back into the cave where not only the smell of breakfast was waiting for her but also her one place of solitude in the back of the cavern was the place that she had so often shared with Obi-wan. There were too many memories and the pain was too fresh.

Satine took off in the direction that Qui-gon had returned from his walk. That must be safe enough. Hadn't he said last night that all was quiet in the enemy camp? She half wished for some kind of danger. Something like the swarm of venom-mites Obi had carried her out of ... when they first kissed. That was when the tears started. She sobbed and then started running.

"Satine!" She heard Obi cry behind her and it seemed as if he might try to follow. But Master Jinn held him back.

"Let her go. There's no danger out there now. Give her some time. We'll pack up camp and then we'll be taking her home." Was the last thing she heard before she was over a rise and out of ear shot.

* * *

When Satine woke again she found she didn't want to open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was the white sand desert. She had seen one of her planet's cube cities in the distance. If she could just get there on her own she would never have to rely on a Jedi for help again. So she had set out towards it.

Now she was more comfortable than she had been in months, lying on cushions and ... Yes, it was a shimersilk sheet covering her. It was so smooth but her hand now rough and calloused caught against the threads. Still her skin felt cool in the breeze of recycled air inside of... She was in a shuttle of some kind. She could feel the gentle vibration of the engines. And it all felt wonderful except for her throat that was hot as blazes.

"Water," she croaked. And was rewarded with the sound of the liquid being poured and the cup being brought to her lips.

"Now, don't drink too fast, Your Grace." That was Qui-gon's voice. So she was still under the Jedi's _care_.

She shoved the glass back toward him and tried to open her eyes, wanting to be as in control of the situation as she could. It felt like her eyelids were glued shut and she raised her hands to her face to rub them. There was some sort of goop spread over her face. "What is..?"

"A healing ointment." Master Jinn announced and she felt him press a cloth to her face to wipe the stuff off. "The exposure to the sun during your little walk left you with quite a burn on your fair skin."

She snatched the cloth from his hand and wiped her own face enough to open her eyes and look around. Then she sat up. She was indeed in the passenger cabin of a small shuttle and she could see through the transparasteel door into the cockpit that Obi-wan was piloting them, no doubt, towards her new home in Sundari. The Padawan wouldn't be able to hear anything she had to say to his Master.

"Am I supposed to thank you for rescuing my complexion?"

"I believe more than your complexion was in danger when we found you passed out in the middle of the desert."

She refused to acknowledge the truth in that statement. Now that she was sitting up, her head was aching and she felt slightly dizzy and her dehydration must still have been making her feel sick to her stomach. She saw the glass of water he had offered her before sitting on a nearby table and reached for it, just noticing for the first time the generous amount that she had blindly splashed over his robes. She took that as a small victory and smiled slightly into the rim of the cup as she drank.

"How much of our conversation did you hear last night, Duchess?" The Master asked in his annoyingly calm whisper.

"How long did you sense me standing there listening?" she shot back at him just as serenely. He didn't reply so after another sip of her drink she spoke again trying to control her temper but she could feel the acid that laced every syllable. "You used me this whole time. I've just been some sort of test for your Padawan."

"If you were listening, you must have heard that I already apologized for that."

"Not to me, you didn't!" She stood too quickly and almost swooned but she reached out to the table and stood her ground, closing her eyes to block out the cabin's spinning.

His next words were so warm and comforting and gently persuasive. "You will not ever reveal to Obi-wan that you overheard our discussion."

Satine vaguely registered the slight movement of his hand and then she almost agreed with him. "I - will not..." Something snapped into place in her brain and she glared at him with pure contempt. "How dare you attempt to use your mind games on me!"

Qui-gon bowed his head in a mockery of humility.

She scowled and pushed past him to the observation window on the other side of the cabin. "Do you really think I would willingly subject Obi-wan to the pain this knowledge has put me through? If he believes that I know nothing of his _choice_ , it will stay that way."

"Thank you," The Master said sincerely. "And I am sorry..."

"No you're not." She spat back at him, "You said yourself that it was always your aim to secure your Padawan's commitment to the Jedi Order."

He sighed wearily. "I was going to say that I was sorry that Your Grace had been dragged into the middle of this."

This at least she could tell was an honest statement and she gave him a slight nod of acceptance. "So you've won. Obi chose you over me. Now you can drop me off and be done with me."

"I don't view this as a winning or loosing situation. But you must see, Duchess that it would have been unwise to begin your rule by bringing in even an ex-Jedi as your consort when for generations your people have distrusted or even hated our Order."

"I'm beginning to see their point." Satine mumbled, wearying of the argument. She wished he could just leave it at his apology and forgo the endless advice. She walked back to the cushioned bench where she had been lying when she woke up and sat with as much dignity as she could muster. "Well you won't have to worry about me telling Padawan Kenobi anything because I cannot foresee Mandalore requiring the services of the Jedi again any time in the future."

It was a dismissal that thankfully he sensed with his formidable powers in the force and with another bow Master Jinn left her and went to sit with his Padawan in the shuttle's cockpit.

Satine would have liked to curl up on the cushions and cry but she knew they could still see her through the transparasteel if they chanced to look back. Instead began to search the cabin for a hair brush, water to wash away the remainder of the ointment on her face, maybe a change of clothes that were not covered in dust. The black dome of Sundari was coming up fast in the observation window and she wanted to be presentable to her Prime Minister and her people when she arrived.

Her search brought up nothing. She was beginning to think all she would get was a quick trip to the refresher and she would have to make do, when stepped into the private restroom and found everything all laid out for her. Then the door was closed behind her and the tears came. Angry tears for Qui-gon Jinn who had offered her the world and then taken it away, frightened tears for all the responsibility that awaited her in her new position, and all the sadness in the galaxy for the goodbye that would come much too soon. Never in her life had she been so weepy. If anyone was entitled to a good cry she was but this wasn't like her.

"Get it together, Satine," she told her reflection. What she really wanted was a hot bath but sponging down from the sink still felt wonderful. She washed her hair as well as she could and then put it up still wet in a jeweled clip that was sitting on the counter next to a matching outfit. There was a bottle of lotion for her dry skin and a little make-up to attempt to bring her complexion back to it's natural porcelain and then for the clothes. The fitted pants felt so smooth going on but surprisingly were a little tight around the waist.

She hadn't been eating as much, living on camp rations but she had been rather sedentary for the last month or so, hiding in that cave. Oh well, it wasn't likely that whoever had left her the clothing would know her exact size. She assumed that when she was estated at the royal residence they would want to have some new clothes made up for her for state dinners and meeting dignitaries and whatever else she would be expected to as Duchess. The long vest-like tunic that was provided for her covered her waist anyway. She patted out a few wrinkles and then gave herself one more look over in the mirror before opening the door back into the main cabin.

She hadn't noticed that the shuttle coming to a halt but when she looked out the window now she could see that they were already firmly on the landing pad. Master Jinn and a few nobles and servants were standing there talking. She wondered how long she had kept them waiting.

"Satine?" Obi-wan asked hesitantly. He wasn't out on the landing platform but here in the cabin waiting to escort her out to the others.

"Obi..." She swallowed back a fresh round of tears and attempted a smile. "Do I look alright?"

Did she imagine the blush that rose to his cheeks? "Beautiful."

Her own cheeks grew warm and she looked down feeling more shy in front of him than when they had first met. "We knew from the beginning that this day would come."

"Yes but." He took two steps toward her and then stopped glancing out the window to see if anyone might be looking in and then turned back to look at her. "I'm sorry I joked about it back at the cave it was insensitive of ..."

She took the last step to close the distance between them and put a finger to his lips to silence him. "I don't blame you for anything."

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm and then whispered, "Maybe someday I could..."

"Don't!" She had to stop him from saying it. She couldn't bare to get her hopes up and then have them crash down again. She pressed her eyes shut and felt a tear slide down each cheek. Then she felt his thumbs gently wipe them away.

A deep breath and she hoped she had control enough to look at him again. Gently but firmly she pushed his hands away. "I've kept them waiting long enough." With another swallow she stepped past him toward the door out to the platform not waiting for him to escort her. She pressed the control pad and the door swished open.

"Satine," he said once more but she pretended she hadn't heard. There were others calling her name now and she went out to meet them trying to look as dignified as possible.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Your Grace."

"Welcome to your new home."

"We'll get you settled as quickly as possible."

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"What a wonderful day this is for Mandalore."

And with that she was so surrounded by well wishers and hangers-on and she couldn't have looked back to see Obi-wan if she wanted to.

"Thank you," she answered them graciously and thankfully the catch of a sob did not sound in her voice. "Thank you all. Actually what I'd like most is," she tried for a laugh and thought it sounded natural if a bit nervous. "A rest and a hot bath."

Laughter from those around her calmed her further but as they herded her indoors she did take one more look back. She smiled sadly at the boy in the brown robes and then allowed herself to be whisked away into her new life.


	3. Chapter 2: old friends

K one more chapter tonight wherein Satine reconnects with some old friends. She could use a few especially because... well you'll see. enjoy.

chapter 2

Two weeks she had been in the palace and although promised a chance to rest from her trials Satine had hardly had a moment's peace. There were so many people she had to meet and so many things to learn. They all tried to do everything they could to please her and she tried not to complain and to express her thanks to everyone who waited on her, but the food all tasted to rich for her and the wonderful gowns and outfits they provided for her just didn't seem to fit right. It just didn't feel like home. So they told her that they would bring in any cook she liked to cook any food she could imagine. They told her they would bring in the best seamstress from Tyria.

Finally she decided to put her foot down. She was the Duchess after all and so one morning when she woke up instead of asking, she just told them. "Today I'll need a shuttle to take me to Keldabe. There is a seamstress there. The only one my mother ever trusted. She will provide me with the clothing I require."

And of course they all tried to tell her that the seamstress could be brought to the palace, that they could find someone more reputable. This time the Duchess did not take no for an answer. She had other reasons to go to visit this particular seamstress.

So here she was. She had also insisted on only one guard and that he should stay with the shuttle when they landed. She knew her way through the old capital and it was a breath of fresh air to walk it's streets again, even if she did wear a cloak and hood so she wouldn't be recognized.

The bell still quaintly rang over the door when she pushed it open and the smell of leather and freshly died fabrics filled her with nostalgia. "Gran? Gran Viszla? Is anyone here?" she called out to the rear of the shop, but it wasn't the old woman who emerged first.

A young girl peeked out from the back room. She stared at the hooded stranger and then as the hood was lowered a grin spread across her face and she weaved her way as quickly as she could through the stacked bolts of cloth. "Satine, you're here!"

The Duchess also smiled and opened her arms to receive her little sister. "Bo, I missed you so much!"

Bo-Katan pushed out of the embrace almost as soon as it had begun so she could stare wide eyed at her sister again. "We saw you on the Holonet! You looked so beautiful! And now you're here!"

"Yes, I am." Satine laughed and looked up as the owner of the shop entered. "Gran." she nodded with respect to the older woman. Gran Viszla was not actually related to the sisters or maybe she was something like their mother's second cousin but when their parents died she was there for them. Seeing her again now was truly like coming home. Tears filled Satine's eyes once again as she stumbled over the piles of cloth. "Granny, it's so good to see you."

"Now, now what's all this?" The older woman hugged the younger with concern.

Satine stepped back and wiped the tears away with her sleeve, "I don't know what's wrong with me lately: relief that the war is over, all this new responsibility, all the stress of being in hiding for so long... I'm just so emotional all the time right now."

"Well I'm glad you're here." Gran smiled and patted her shoulder but worry still filled her eyes. She turned back toward the back room and motioned for Satine to follow. "Bo watch the shop for me."

"Awww... but Gran, I want to talk to Sati too."

The Duchess smiled at her little sister. "We will. I promise. Before I leave we'll have a nice long talk."

The younger girl nodded shaking her blond pigtails but she still frowned as she watched them go.

"You haven't told anyone she's my sister?" Satine asked in a whisper once they were alone in the back room.

"Not even my own son. No one will be able to use her against you." Gran put a pot of water on to boil on the small stove and searched around in a cabinet for tea leaves and cups.

"I worry about her."

"Well I've kept my word. Everyone believes she's just another war orphan who I've taken in to learn my trade."

Satine looked around at the walls. Chest plates, helmets, arm and leg guards took pride of place there. Gran didn't only work with cloth. She had been fabricating armor for many of the clans for years before the war. Now that Mandalore was at peace she had lost a good portion of her business but she never blamed Satine for her political policies.

The whistle of the tea pot woke her from her train of thoughts and soon Gran had cleared a spot for both of them at a small table so they could sit and drink their tea.

"It's been hard for you on the run, in hiding with those ... Jedi." The venom with which the older woman spat the word made Satine choke slightly on her tea. "Would you like me to cook something for you? I'm not sure what we have around here but I could..."

Satine's stomach threatened to rebel at the mention of food. "No, thank you Gran, nothing to eat. Nothing sounds good lately." She must have made a face because the older lady raised an eyebrow. "Why I've really come is that I'd like you to make me some clothes. I - I don't particularly like the fit of the things they've made for me up at the palace. Nothing they've offered me looks quite as nice as the things you made for Mother and for me when I was little." Getting to the point calmed her a bit and she took another sip of her tea.

"Well if you haven't been eating. And I shouldn't think that you ate very well while the Jedi were feeding you out in the desert. I would be surprised if your clothes weren't hanging off you."

Satine winced slightly at the word Jedi. "My clothes are actually a bit tight now and the Jedi were protecting me, Gran. They saved my life many times and they - they..."

"They or one of them rather left you with ill fitting clothes, a marked change in appetite, and emotions run amok. It doesn't take their sorcery to add that up."

"Do you really think I could be...?" Satine whispered.

Gran frowned. She was angry but Satine knew it wasn't directed at her. As much has she hated to admit it, Master Jinn had been right. Her people would have never accepted her relationship with a Jedi. Tears started to fill her eyes again.

Gran cleared her throat. She always did that before asking something uncomfortable. She spoke slowly and quietly. "Did he force you, use some kind of mind trick?"

"No! Never, Gran, never!" Satine shook her head urgently. "Obi loved me I'm sure of it. And - I loved him."

"Still do, I'd wager, even though there's a star system full of reasons why you shouldn't." The older lady sighed. "Well, what's done is done. You know I'll be here for you whatever you decide to do."

"Oh thank you, Gran," Satine flew from her chair and rushed over to hug the older lady.

"Now, now, you don't think I'd hang you out to dry over one silly mistake. Dry your eyes. We'll work on fitting some clothes in a bit. Finish your tea."

The Duchess obediently went back to her chair and took a small sip.

"Mother." A male voice called from the other room.

"She's busy right now," They heard Bo answer.

Gran shook her head. "That son of mine has the worst timing. We are not done with this conversation but we will not breathe another word of it till he's gone."

Satine nodded, glad to agree.

"Freshen yourself up a bit and then come on out." Then the older lady actually smiled. "I'm sure Pre'll be happy to see you again."

"Surely she's not too busy for her son." His voice called out a little louder.

And Bo answered right back, "I don't know. She's preeeety busy."

"I'm coming. I'm coming cool your jet pack." Gran gave Satine one more nod and a wink and headed out to the front of the shop.

Satine took a deep breath. Looked around and saw a full length mirror that had some garment in progress draped over it. She carefully removed the fabric and laid it aside and took a look at herself. She hadn't even taken off her cloak when she entered the shop. She did so now examining the simple dress underneath. It fit her a little better than some of her other clothes but only because of the high cut of the waist. Now she wondered if it made her condition more obvious. No, it couldn't be. She was imagining things. No one would even think of that unless she brought attention to it. Just to be sure she sucked in her stomach a bit.

"So you're too busy for me now?" She heard from the other room.

"Don't be rude. I have a guest."

"A guest who's more important than your son come home for a visit from the Academy?" He wasn't intending to be rude, Satine knew. It was just his way. She and Pre had grown up together. Spent time at the Royal Academy of Government together. She now wished she'd been able to finish her government training before being tossed head first into the political scene. Pre would probably be much more qualified than she was when he was finally appointed or voted into whatever position it was he was in the running for.

A quick splash of water on her face and another glance in the mirror. She hoped he wouldn't be able to tell she'd been crying. She prayed that she wouldn't start up again. And then she went out to face him. "A bit more important." She answered his question and smiled genuinely. It had been such a long time since she'd seen him and the surprise on his face was priceless.

"Satine." He quickly mastered his shock and joked. "You should have told me, Mother. I would have practiced my curtsy."

"It's good to see you too, Pre." She crossed the room towards him but was really still a little unsure how to greet her childhood friend. As she drew near she extended a hand, but with a sudden mischievous smile he grabbed the offered hand, drew her close and kissed her.

Pushing away and gasping for breath she exclaimed, "What was that for?"

Pre laughed, "I've never kissed a Duchess before."

Suddenly Gran was laughing too. Bo-Katan just looked on with wide eyes.

Satine, blushing, rolled her eyes. "Well I hope you liked it because it will never happen again."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked still grinning at her.

She defiantly raised her chin.

"Aw come on, Satine. I haven't seen you in ages and then you appear here in my mother's house all grown up and beautiful and royal. What was I supposed to do?"

She held on to her annoyance for another few seconds and then her face softened into a smile and she sighed and he must have known he was forgiven. There was a time, she knew, when their parents would have loved it if they would have ended up together. Maybe Gran still held onto that hope. But so much had happened since then, so much was still happening. Besides there were rumors that some of Pre's friends were not on the winning side of the war.

"Come and take a walk with me." He said while she was still thinking of all this.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, we'll just go down to the park and back and I promise I won't kiss you again... unless you want me to."

She rolled her eyes again. "I - I can't just go walking around town. What if someone recognizes me?"

"I'll get your cloak." Gran hurried back to the other room to grab it and returned in a flash.

"No excuses," Pre shrugged his shoulders while Gran wrapped the cloak around Satine's.

"All right," the Duchess sighed. "We'll be back in a bit."

They left the shop and were quiet for a ways. Satine noticed a flash of blond pigtails following them from time to time and she actually didn't mind. It was sweet to think that her baby sister was looking out for her.

"It should have been me," Pre said seriously after they had gone another block.

"Excuse me," Satine answered.

"I should have left the academy and taken you into hiding. I should never have left something that important to a Jedi." He spat the word like his mother had.

She wasn't quite sure what to say. "It - it's alright. I'm alright and it's over now."

"No it's not alright." He stopped walking, so she did also. They turned to face each other and he grabbed her shoulders a little rougher than she would have liked. "They could have hurt you. You don't understand what those wizards are capable of."

She was pretty sure she knew more about what they were capable of than he did but she kept her mouth shut.

"Now I said that I won't kiss you again. And I won't, not until you want me to, but what if one of them..." His jaw tightened. He was jealous, she realized. And he'd said 'until' instead of 'unless' like he had back in the shop. He still thought there was the possibility of something between them.

"Pre, they didn't," she lied. "I am fine. I have a whole star system to rule now. I - I don't have time to be kissing anybody."

His jaw relaxed as well as his grip on her shoulders. "Right. I just wanted you to know that if they hadn't gotten there first, I would have been there to protect you." He let go of her and started walking again.

She had to speed up to get back in stride with him. "Thank you." She didn't think it was quite the right time to tell him that he would never have a chance with her. That she had never thought of him like that. That she was now carrying the Jedi's child. She stopped walking, shocked at the realization, and he took a few steps ahead of her before he stopped and looked back.

"Satine, are you sure you're alright?" he frowned.

She pushed the thought away and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine, just lost in thought."

He shrugged and waited for her to catch up.

"So," she attempted to start the conversation again. "Where would you have hidden me away?"

Without skipping a beat he said, "Concordia."

"Concordia?" she stopped walking again. "But isn't that where the insurgents came from who were hunting for me?"

He turned to her and smiled. "They would have never thought of looking for you there."

She caught up with him again shaking her head at his logic.

"Anyway," he continued and as naturally as can be he took her hand in his and held it as they continued their walk. "It was only a rumor that the insurgents came from there. The old warriors who were exiled there all died out. The trees have started growing again and it's actually quite lovely."

They reached the park and he released her hand so she could sit on one of the swings. He walked around behind her and gently pushed her like he had when they were children.

"So you've been there?" she asked, liking this lighter side of him.

"Yes. The governor came to the Academy looking for a new assistant. He took a few of us to tour the moon and I was chosen to take up the position after I graduate."  
She could hear the pride in his voice.

"That's wonderful! After all your hard work you deserve it."

He stopped the swing walked around and knelt in front of her. "You really think so? I mean it's not ruler of a star system or anything but it's a beginning."

"Yes." she smiled and gave a little laugh.

He started to lean in toward her again and then seemed to remember what he had promised before, standing with a small grunt of frustration and turning away from her.

"That's why you came home to see your mother, to tell her the good news?"

"Yes." He turned to face her again glad to have a thread of conversation to hang on to.

Satine stood up from the swing. "Then we should go and tell her." She held out her hand to him and he took it with a grin.

Their hands joined, the two walked back toward Gran Viszla's shop chatting easily. As they got closer Satine began to smell something amazing. "Your mother's been cooking." She started walking a little faster pulling him along.

Pre looked confused for a minute and then grinned smelling it too. "Fried Meilooruns."

After not wanting to eat anything for weeks her favorite childhood dish smelled like the most wonderful thing in the galaxy. The door to the shop was open to let out the amazing aroma but the sign on the door said that the shop was closed for the day. Pre closed it behind them as they entered and made their way to the back room.

Bo-Katan was the first to notice that the couple were holding hands when they entered and she grinned.

"I don't hear dishes being laid on the table, Bo," Gran called from the stove over the sound of spattering grease in the pan.

"They're here!" she continued her job still smiling.

Gran turned, wiping her hands on an apron. "Fried Meilooruns still your favorite?"

Both Pre and Satine said, "Yes!" taking seats next to each other at the table and grinning at each other like children. Bo sat next to her sister. Then Gran brought over a bowl filled with the chunks of fruit that had been battered and fried in oil.

Satine couldn't wait. She reached into the bowl and pulled out a chunk still steaming hot. It burned her fingers but she tried to take a bite anyway and burned her tongue as well but the taste was so sweet. She blew on the rest of the chunk and then popped it into her mouth.

"Is that how they teach you to eat at Duchess school?" Pre asked laughing while he used a spoon to pile a generous portion onto his plate.

"They never fed us anything this good at the Academy." She reached for a second chunk with her fingers.

Pre used the spoon to serve Satine a portion onto her plate as well and then used a fork to take a bite from his own plate, "Stars! That's for sure!"

Satine was still chewing her third chunk when she attempted to tell Gran, "You must give them this recipe at the palace! So good!" She swallowed. "I could live on these."

Gran sat down at the table with the rest of them and waited for Bo to take a portion so she could take her own. "Well, I'm glad I found something that hit the spot."

Satine nodded chewing again and then nudged Pre with her elbow and managed to say, "tell her." between bites.

Pre proceeded to inform his mother about about his trip to Concordia and his assignment from the governor. While he did Satine finished everything on her plate and stole a chunk off of his plate with her fork.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

Satine giggled, "Oops sorry."

"Well that's wonderful news," Gran looked back and forth between them happy to see them getting along so well. "So you'll see each other again soon."

"Yes I suppose." Satine hadn't thought about that but the Academy graduation was on the list of events that she, as the Duchess, was invited to attend as a special guest. And the governor of Concordia had put in a request that she visit the moon to discuss the continuation (or not) of the mining operations. Absentmindedly she stole another chunk of fried fruit off of Pre's plate and popped it into her mouth.

"What? Hey!" he said again but he didn't sound angry. "Do you just want to take the rest of this?"

"Oh? Thank you no." Satine frowned slightly. "I was just thinking that I ought to get back to the shuttle. I only came with one guard but he'll be wondering what's taken me so long."

Pre stood up and offered his hand to help her up. "I'll walk you to the landing platform if you like. It's getting dark."

Bo-Katan started to speak, "But what about..."

Gran stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Another time."

"Thank you so much, Gran. The food was wonderful. The best I've had in a year I'm sure." Satine smiled while Pre grabbed her cloak and put it around her shoulders.

"You just let me know the next time you get a craving." Gran answered and winked.

With hands joined once again, Pre led her out of the back room and out of the shop. The dark streets were quiet and a cool recycled breeze swept over them.

"I think they were both sorry to see you go."

"Mmm." Satine answered distractedly.  
"You know it's funny how much that little girl, Bo was it? Looks like you when you were that age."

"She did a bit didn't she." Satine stopped in her tracks. "I just forgot. There was something I meant to tell Gran. Can you just wait here for me? I'll be right back."

She hurried back to the shop and barely had to step in the door before Gran was there holding out a piece of paper with an address written on it. Satine gave her a confused look and took it gingerly.

"She's a doctor here in the city. She can take care of your problem with out any lasting effects but she will charge something for her services so you'll need to find out how much and then when I bill the treasury for your dresses I'll do it for that amount." Gran closed both of Satine's hands around the paper. "The sooner you get it done the easier it will be." She had whispered all this, obviously not wanting for Bo, who was doing the dishes now in the other room, to hear.

"That - That's not why I came back, Gran. But I..." She looked down at the slightly crumpled paper distastefully. "I could never. No, no, this ... child is the only thing I have left of Obi-wan, the only think I might ever have of him. I... No! I couldn't get rid of it!"

Gran sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that. If you're sure, you've got long hard road ahead of you."

"I'm sure I do, but the alternative..." She pressed her hand to her stomach. Somewhere deep inside her life was beginning and that was the most precious gift in the galaxy. "It's not an option."

"Alright, then," Gran nodded as if however unpleasant, the matter was settled. "Why did you come running back here?"

"Well, we need to set up a time for you to come to the palace to fit me for some new clothes. I've got the dedication of Peace Park in a couple of weeks and then the Academy graduation ceremony, and then there are state dinners and I think I have to meet with a few republic senators..."

Gran waved a hand to stop her. "I can come next week end. We'll get it all settled then."

"Oh thank you, Gran," Satine hugged the older lady and then stood back a step. "And there was one other thing. Pre was just saying while we were walking how remarkable it was that Bo looked so much like me when I was her age. Oh, Gran, she does!"

"You really think so!?" Neither of them had noticed the tapering off of the sound of the dishes being done and there was Bo-Katan standing in the doorway wiping her hands on a towel.

"Of course you do," Satine smiled a bit sadly at her. "Your my sister. But we can't let anyone know."

Bo ran to her and gave her a hug. "I won't tell anyone. I can keep a secret."

"That's right, secret sisters. Just like I had to hide for a year. I need you to hide in plain sight." Satine reached out and twitched one of Bo's pig tails. "Gran, what if we colored her hair?"

"Red! I want my hair to be red like that young Jedi on the Holonet."

"Like who?" Satine remembered very clearly Obi-wan's short auburn hair with the long Padawan braid but she didn't know how Bo could have seen him.

"Come on. I'll show you." She grabbed Satine's hand and dragged her to the back room. She picked up a portable Holo-screen and swiped her hand across it quickly running through a series of vids until she found the one she wanted to see. "Here." She handed the screen to Satine.

It was the day her heart broke, on display for everyone to see. She held the screen with trembling hands unable to stop watching.

"See," Bo pointed. "Here's where you step out of the shuttle and then... there behind you."

There was no sound but Satine could imagine she heard her name. As Obi-wan called out to her and the Satine on the vid pretended she didn't hear and kept walking. A tear fell onto the screen. She tried to wipe it off but it made the video disappear and another one begin.

"Give it here." Bo sighed. "Did you see his red hair? I'd like hair like that. If it can't be like yours."

"I think that would be nice." Satine whispered.

"And if I color my hair can I come to the palace with Gran?"

"Yes," Satine wiped the tears away with her sleeve. "I'd like for you to come. And then we can have that talk I promised."

Gran walked in and cleared her throat. "Back to the dishes now, Bo."

"Yes, Gran. See you soon, Satine." The little girl skipped happily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd show you that." the older lady took Satine firmly by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Is he the one?"

Satine nodded and tried not to start crying again.

Gran gave her a little shake. "That boy may have loved you but he's gone now. It's probably for the best. We're going to focus on taking care of you and the child."

Satine nodded again.

"Now. Pre is out there waiting for you. And I will see you in a few days."

"Yes, Gran." Satine smiled at how much her own voice sounded like Bo's when she said it. Then with one last hug and a last goodbye she left the shop and found Pre waiting for her where she had left him.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Your Mother is going to come to the palace in a few days to fit me for some dresses."

"Well she's the best. I can't wait to see what she will come up with for you to wear to Graduation."

"It's nice to know we don't have long to wait to see each other again." Satine smiled honestly.

"I'm glad too."

Then grasping hands once again they walked along in silence. Several times Satine tried to think of something to say. She would open her mouth and Pre would look at her expectantly and then she would just smile at him and look ahead in the direction the were walking. It was more awkward than she ever remembered any walk with Obi. But soon enough they were at the landing pad and it was easy to see which shuttle was hers with the Royal seal on the side. She headed strait for the door but Pre held her back.

"Satine."

"Yes?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"Satine. You really are beautiful!"

"Pre, I. . ."

He didn't let her finish. "I know what I said before but... would you let me give you one small goodnight kiss?"

Her first thought was to refuse out right, but the longer she tried to make up her mind and he looked at her expectantly the more she thought it wouldn't be so bad. He was her friend, it was dark, and no one was around. Satine nodded.

It was nothing like when he kissed her in the shop. First he raised a hand to her cheek and slid his fingers through her hair. Her hood slid down onto her shoulders. She tilted her head back as he leaned down to meet her lips slowly, gently. It was a kiss she would not soon forget and it would have lasted longer if there had not been a bright flash of light and then the sound of a hover droid zipping away from the area.

"What was that?" she gasped.

Pre grinned, unconcerned. "I think someone may have recognized you, Duchess."

"Oh no! we have to stop them. They can't..."

"Satine, there's nothing we can do about it. Take it as a complement." He touched her hair again tenderly. "Your people care about you. They want to know all about you. I don't blame them."

She took a deep breath. Being in the public eye was just something she was going to have to get used to.

Pre pulled her into a hug. "And you've still got me here to protect you."

She didn't exactly hug him back but she didn't pull away for a moment either. When she did, she felt a little more in control. "Thank you, Pre. I'll see you at graduation."

"Your highness." He gave her a little bow as she climbed onto the shuttle.


	4. Chapter 3: holonet

After months on the run in the wilderness who wouldn't enjoy a little leisure time kicking back and watching the holonets. Just don't believe everything you see.

Chapter 3

Finally a moment's peace. Satine's return to the palace had thrown the entire staff into an uproar. The Duchess had been effectively missing for an entire day and everyone wanted to know where and why and make sure she was now still sound of mind and body. She told them as little as possible, informing that she had made contact with a seamstress who would be coming to fit her for a new wardrobe in three days. They tried to press her with food and drink and finally to get rid of them she had agreed to have a droid deliver a cup of blue milk and a sandwich to her room.

Now she was alone with the service droid, whom after delivering her snack had stayed to pick up the clothes she had discarded around the chamber and vacuum up the crumbs she had spilled on the floor after pinching off a bit of the bread from the sandwich. Dressed in a nightgown and lying in her bed she knew she would never be able to sleep. Satine thought of Bo-Katan's holoscreen and wondered if the net might provide her some mind numbing entertainment.

She had never been fond of the holonets. Her parents had steered her away from the news and gossip programs when she was very young and at the academy the dramas that her dorm mates giggled over seemed unrealistic and silly. Tonight a little silliness sounded like just the thing to take her mind off everything else.

She asked the droid, "Can someone bring me a Holoscreen?"

"You have one, Mistress." The droid walked over to the wall across from the bed and pushed a button on a panel Satine had never noticed before. The picture above the panel slid to the side to reveal a screen at least a meter wide.

"Well." The Duchess's eyebrows rose. "I suppose that will be sufficient. How do I work it?"

The droid pointed. "The remote is in your bedside table."

Satine reached over to open the drawer and found a control panel covered in buttons. She pressed one and the screen on the wall sparked to life. It was a bit overwhelming seeing the pictures appear so large but with a little playing around she discovered that she could decrease the viewing area more to her liking.

"Will there be anything else, Mistress?" The service droid asked.

Satine dismissed it with a wave. "No, thank you. You may go." She flipped through a few networks long enough to see that the dramas were as idiotic as she remembered and then thought about the fact that Gran was coming in a few days and she ought to have an idea of what sort of style clothing she might like to wear.

The sheer volume and variety of fashion networks was overwhelming but she was immediately able to count out anything that was not for a humanoid species, anything terribly tight, or anything with an exposed stomach. What she needed was something to hide her changing figure. She flipped through program after program and story after story until she happened upon a review of some of the dresses worn by a young queen and her handmaidens. The outfits were appropriate for the formal functions Satine needed to attend and the volume of fabric used in some of the gowns could have probably hidden a galaxy class star ship.

Satine turned up the sound and listened to the rest of the story. The newly elected queen was from the planet of Naboo and she was a few years younger than Satine. It was "too bad that the planet is under a blockade by the Trade Federation," the reporter was saying, "These designs will have to stay on Naboo until Queen Amidala can work out her differences with the Neimoidians."

Now this was interesting. Satine followed a link to a story about the trade blockade. It spoke of in depth Senate negotiations and a request for help from the Republic. There were rumors that Chancellor Velorum was going to get the Jedi involved. Her search wouldn't bring up any information about which Jedi would be or had been sent. She would have to follow the events as they unfolded. She saved the story and set it to ping her if there was any developing news.

Satine glanced at the chronometer on her bedside table. She'd been up half the night already but she still didn't feel tired. On a whim she decided to search her own name. Not a bad idea to see what people thought about her, if anyone other than Bo-Katan even cared.

First a few hits came up, then a hundred more. When the stories related to her name reached the 10,000s, she started looking for a way to narrow it down. She chose something at random just to stop the counter from continuing to rise. It was a local Mandalore network. Her people were worried about her.

Someone thought she'd looked a bit ill when she first arrived in Sundari and left the shuttle. Satine could verify that. She had felt ill that day. Someone blamed the Jedi for trying to slowly poison her. Or maybe they had brainwashed her with their sorcery. Was she even fit to rule?

"Well, Really!" she exclaimed at the screen. "I'd been in the desert, on the run for months! How would you feel?"

She clicked on another story. This one, almost a little too close to the truth, went into greater detail with a theory that one of the Jedi had seduced her. There were close up still pictures of Obi standing in the doorway of the shuttle. And then one of her face looking back at him. Satine reversed the vid just a bit and paused it so she could see him again. Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffed back a sob.

Then something on the holoscreen started beeping. Breaking News! Developing Story! Satine navigated away from the picture of Obi-wan to the new story, wondering if it could already be more information about the Jedi being sent to Naboo.

"We have been following a story of Duchess Satine's day long disappearance. Earlier it was reported that Her Grace's shuttle was located on a small dock in the old capital city of Keldabe and now we have evidence of what she was up to. These holostills were taken just a few hours ago of a hooded figure walking with a handsome but unknown Academy cadet."

Satine watched as they showed a picture of herself on the swing with Pre standing behind her. And another of her on the swing with him kneeling in front of her. Then there was a third picture of the two of them walking and holding hands.

Feedback on the story started popping up right away. Some people just liked it, others said that there was no way you could tell if it was the Duchess or not with that hood.

The reporter continued, "Now you may be asking, 'how could we possibly know that this hooded person is in fact the Duchess Satine?'"

Satine laughed. "That's exactly what they're asking!"

"We believe this last still will clear up any of your doubts."

It was the only moment that Satine remembered noticing a flash but then the other stills were taken in daylight. This one was taken at the darkened hanger but with her hood pushed back there was surely very little doubt that the girl in the cloak being passionately kissed by the Academy cadet was in fact herself.

The royal seal on the side of the shuttle right behind the couple further fueled the excitement of the program's viewers. Some of them still seemed to be skeptical. "The pictures could be a fake." "Maybe it was just someone who looked like the Duchess." But the majority of the comments that Satine scrolled through were happy for her, glad that her love interest was one of their own, a Mandalorian rather than the Jedi she had been making eyes at before, and they all seemed to be very curious about who this handsome cadet could be.

"Maybe we'll find out in a couple of weeks when Duchess Satine attends the Academy graduation ceremony." The reporter added.

By then Satine was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Maybe it was the lateness of the hour or the giddy sense of relief or just the absurdity of it all. She read a few more of the comments ignoring negative ones and just focusing on the fact that her people did like her, and did want to see her happy. She finally fell asleep with the screen still running an old comedy program, and with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Quite a turn out for a graduation ceremony," said Satine to the Prime Minister who was sitting next to her on the dais that had been set up for the occasion.

He nodded solemnly but there was a hint of sparkle in his eye. "First ever graduation for the Royal Academy but I believe we have you to thank for the turn out, my Lady. It is your graduating class after all."

"It would have been if I'd had the chance to finish my education." She frowned.

"Just because you received part your education through first hand experience doesn't make it any less valid."

"Do you really think so, Prime Minister?"

"Yes, I do. As you continue to gain confidence, you are proving yourself worthy of your calling."

Satine considered this and smiled. "Thank you, Prime Minister." Her confidence in herself had grown in the last few weeks. The dedication of Peace Park, the week before, had been a remarkable success. She hoped it was a sign that her people really were on board with her stance for Peace.

Of course the new dresses that Gran had made for her also gave her a sense of power. She searched the crowd for the seamstress now and was able to spot Bo-Katan's newly red hair easily in the sea of pale yellow. Gran was next to her in the area marked out for the families of the graduates. Satine waved at them and smiled.

The Duchess had been smiling a lot more lately. The gossip nets were full of theories as to why. Most of them pointing to a certain holo-still of a girl in a cloak being kissed by a handsome cadet. She blushed slightly at the thought. Not of the kiss itself, that had been innocent enough between friends. Hadn't it? But all the speculation around it made it seem like quite a lot more.

The ceremony began, then with the marching in of the youngest academy students then each successive level until finally the graduates themselves entered. Satine blushed a bit deeper pink at the thought of seeing Pre's face again but she was disappointed to see that all of the graduating cadets were wearing their helmets.

She leaned forward a bit to see the Academy director who sat on the other side of the Prime Minister and asked, "Why are the graduates wearing their helmets to the ceremony?"

"Something we thought we would try." He answered her quietly and then stood up to the podium as the 7 graduating cadets took their seats in the row in front of the first row of spectators.

"It was in the midst of our civil war that several of the clans decided that we could put aside some of our differences and find a way to instruct our best and brightest young people how to be the leaders of the next generation. That was the beginning of the Royal Academy of Government and here you see before you the first group of students to complete that education..."

Satine didn't pay much attention to the opening remarks as the director welcomed everyone, and said what a wonderful occasion it was. She was too busy trying to guess which of the helmeted cadets was which. She almost missed her own name being mentioned by the director and then he was asking her to stand. She did so, hesitantly.

". . . This is why we have decided to award Duchess Satine an honorary graduation medal." The director took one of the medals from the podium and walked over to her. She bowed her head and he attempted to slip the ribbon over her headdress. She wished now that she had asked Gran not to make it quite so elaborate. The ribbon got caught on a few feathers, to a smattering of laughter from the audience, and had to be untangled before she could raise her head and thank the director and the other instructors of the Academy.

When she was seated again, a few more words were said about the real graduates and then in alphabetical order they were called forward to receive their medals. As each cadet's name was called he or she took off their helmet and carried it under their left arm. They were given their medals by the director, shook hands with the Prime Minister and then shook hands with her. After that they took seats on the dais to her right, filling up first the furthest seat away from her until the last cadet would take the seat right next to her. Satine tried to calculate who that would be alphabetically but she couldn't really concentrate on that while she was congratulating all of her old friends.

There was loud murmur through the crowd when "Jerec, Krispin" was called forward. He had been a particular friend of Satine's who had always stood up for her when she defended her pacifism. Maybe it was because she smiled wider when she saw him remove his helmet. Or because she gave him a hug instead of just shaking his hand. The audience must have thought they were finally going to learn the identity of her mystery man. But, then he turned to face them and took his seat and there was a sort of collective, "Awe." when they could see that he was not.

Satine barely held back a giggle while she congratulated another graduate and then another and then with only two left the director called the name of, "Wren, Trev," she frowned. She was fairly sure that Viszla would come before Wren. Could it be that someone had altered the program to save him for last?

Satine shook Trev's hand and he sat leaving the seat between them open for the last graduate. The director paused for a moment and Satine wanted to tell him to get on with it. She could tell that the audience was just as impatient as she was. Some of them were craning their necks to get a look at who was left and whispering to each other.

The director waited for silence. "Ah and our final graduate, please come forward, Viszla, Pre."

There was a gasp. Had the director said he was a Viszla? Pre took it in stride. He took off his helmet and set it in the seat next to him rather than carrying it with him. Then on his way up to the dais he roguishly plucked a flower from one of the decorative vases beside the podium. He received his medal and shook hands with the director and the Prime Minister. Then he stepped not exactly in front of Satine. He was playing to the crowd and wanted them to be able to see as he handed her the flower before taking her hand and kissing it.

The audience erupted. Satine laughed and Pre grinned at her.

"A little melodramatic, don't you think?" she asked as he took the seat beside her and kept a hold of her hand.

"Ah, it's good for your image. And mine." he raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So you arranged all this? the helmets? changing the order of names?"

"Not all of it, but I thought it might be entertaining so I went along."

The director was giving a speech now but not many people were really paying any attention. Pre leaned toward her and whispered, "Speaking of melodramatic, what is that thing on your head? I mean Mother did great on the dress, but feathers?"

"Well what would you suggest?" she whispered back trying not to burst out laughing.

"Flowers, I think." He took the flower he had given her from her hand and stuck it behind her ear. "Better suits your personality."

There was another murmur from the audience and Satine realized that they should probably give the director the attention he deserved. She squeezed Pre's hand that was holding hers and tried to listen to the speech.

The Director was saying something about a couple of the graduates having taken electives in piloting. He asked them to stand and they were dismissed to give a demonstration of their skills.

Satine and Pre turned their eyes to the air above, but he whispered to her again. "So this being seen together thing seems to be working out alright for both of us?"

"Yes I suppose so."

"Then when shall we be seeing each other again?"

"That depends on when you're leaving for Concordia. That is still the plan."

"Yes. I'll be leaving in a week but I'll be traveling back and forth with the Governor when he comes for council meetings."

Satine grinned. "I hear there's an opera playing. If you were to be standing outside my private box when I arrived you might be invited in."

"Opera?" he growled a little too loud and then whispered again. "Satine, you know I can't stand..." He looked at her grinning and grinned back. "Alright. Then where are we on this no kissing arrangement?"

She sighed and glanced out at the audience. Some of them were looking at the aerial demonstration but more than a few still had their eyes on she and Pre. She felt a bit guilty about that first publicized kiss. She wondered of Obi-wan ever watched the holonets, if he had seen. No, she needed to get over him. Maybe this was just what she needed.

"Satine?" Pre pressed.

"I guess a peck on the cheek every now and then would be alright."

He grinned and took full advantage of her permission, leaning over immediately and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

There was a burst of applause from the crowd. At first Satine looked up to see what new trick the pilots had performed but all eyes were now on she and Pre.

* * *

Transitioning from the fun and excitement of the graduation ceremony one day to a government business meeting the next was harder than Satine expected. It began with the respected gentlemen, ministers and governors congratulating her for her "honorary" graduation medal that felt more like a reminder that she had failed at completing her education. They were more than happy to point out her ignorance, however small, in any subject brought to the table, and after one of them had the gall to refer to her as "My dear girl," she could never seem to get control of the conversation again.

Deputy Minister Almec attempted to sway the meeting back into her favor but as he was only 'present' as a holo projection from Kalevala, it wasn't much help. And Pre wasn't much help either. He just sat there in his now official seat next to Governor Tarek of Concordia, grinning. She supposed there wasn't much he could do, though. He was only an assistant and his grin was probably meant to encourage her. It didn't work.

The one good thing about being virtually ignored by everyone at the table was that she could give her almost full attention the the most curious feeling. It was a flutter, like butterfly wings, hardly even noticeable but definitely not from her imagination. Obi-wan's child was making itself known. She had to stop herself from grinning like an idiot. How would that make her look to these stuffy old men?

Satine tried to keep up with the thread of the conversation and she absolutely refused to decide on or sign anything they had discussed until she had done a little more research. She insisted that items that needed her attention should be brought to her office and she would look over them and return to the next meeting with her decisions.

Desk covered with papers and data pads, Satine didn't know where to start. She was exhausted and wanted more than anything to go to her quarters and collapse onto her bed. However, if she was ever going to convince her ministers that she was capable to rule, she needed to get a handle on all of the policies and legislation in front of her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

The door swished open and Pre stood there a moment before he walked in closing the door behind him. "Not an easy day for you."

"No." She rubbed her forehead. "I'm sure I'll get the gist of it eventually but being thrown into it all at once, it's..." She didn't finish.

Pre walked around behind her and began to rub her shoulders.

"That feels nice." She closed her eyes and might have dozed off until he bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She jerked away, suddenly irritated. "No need for that, Pre. There are no holocams here now."

"Okay." he stepped back instantly and as soon as he did she regretted the outburst.

"I'm sorry," Satine got up from her chair, turned to face him, and hugged him.

Pre stood, unsure for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her also. It was the kind of hug that reminded the duchess of what she did feel about him. Pre was like her brother, her best friend.

"I know you're just trying to help." she whispered, wearily.

"Whatever you need, Satine. You know I'm here for you."

What she needed right now was this: just to be hugged quietly. And then, she felt it again, the small flutter. The surprise of it gave her a small jolt.

That he felt. "Satine, are you sure you're alright?"

She clung desperately to him for another second, "Yes, I'm fine." Then she backed away slowly.

"But you'd like to be alone?"

Truth be told it was the last thing she wanted. she wished she could be honest with him, wished he could some how, impossibly, be happy for her. In a split second she imagined a future that could never be. One in which "Uncle" Pre bounced her baby on his knee, taught her to throw a ball, and some day how to drive a speeder. The child in her day dream looked a bit like Bo-Katan with her reddish hair.

Then Satine shook herself from the fantasy. "I really do need to get some work done."

"Your wish is my command, My Lady." Pre bowed.

She smiled and walked him to the door. In the hallway a maid saw him emerge and quickly before Satine could object, Pre swept her into his arms again and kissed her. Let the staff talk. This would be all over the net before she finished her work.

"Goodnight, Love." He called loudly as he disappeared down the hallway, "See you at the Opera!"

With an embarrassed glance at the smiling maid, Satine slipped back into her office. She just sat at her desk, staring unseeingly for five full Galactic Standard minutes. The baby was still fluttering away deep inside her.

Soon, she knew, those movements would be observable from the outside and hugs like that she had just indulged in, would no longer be possible.

Satine pressed a button to call for a droid to bring her a cup of caf and got down to the business of ruling her system.

* * *

The next weeks settled into a kind of exhausted blur for the Duchess. Her days were filled with the business of meeting with dignitaries and politicians and clan leaders and her calendar of evening events, dinners and concerts and other entertainments though officially on her free time still carried with them the stress of remembering names, faces, and political alignments. At least Pre found a way to be at her side at over half of her social engagements.

She had thought that they wouldn't see each other all that often after he relocated full time to Concordia to take on his job as Assistant to the Governor. However to her surprise, he would often already be standing at the door of her private box at the theater or she would discover that his name had been included on the very selective guest list for a state dinner. And like two children play acting they would put on a show for the hovering holo cams that always seemed to follow them from place to place. It was all an entertaining distraction from the responsibility of leadership but perhaps the cloak and dagger of it all reminded her a bit of racing around dodging blaster bolts with Obi-wan.

She supposed it also might be some ploy of Governor Tarek to get her to come to the moon and discuss his mining rights. His assistant was constantly reminding her that she had yet to come to the moon for a visit. The way Pre put it so charmingly though, made it sound as if he only wanted her to come and see himself. She had finally agreed to a date and time for a tour and a formal dinner and the governor promised (through his assistant of course) that it would not be an event she would soon forget.

Gran had come to fit a new dress for the occasion. Cascades of dark blue shimmersilk and velvet would cover her growing tummy in the front but other than thin straps, her arms and shoulders would be left bare, and the back hung completely open down past her waist. It left more skin showing than Satine was quite comfortable with but Gran assured her that with all eyes drawn to her back very few of them would take a second glance at the front. Gran also provided her with high healed shoes to match. Apart from making her appear taller and older they also forced her to stand up straiter and not slouch, sway-backed with the weight of baby pulling her forward.

For now the dress hung on a mannequin in her room, having just been finished. It would be carefully covered and packed onto her shuttle in two days time in preparation for her travel to the moon. Satine stared at the dress. It had been another busy day of meetings and she was glad to be back in her room though she still had a stack of papers and data pads on the table awaiting her attention. She had wanted to look over them here rather than in her office where she could be more comfortable.

She wasn't expecting the knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"Satine, it's me." Pre's voice surprised her from the other side.

He hadn't been at any of her meetings today and she was sure he was most likely preparing for her arrival on Concordia. Still the sound of his voice was not unwelcome.

She crossed to the door and opened it smiling. "To what do I owe this pleasure? I thought you were busy on the moon."

"Well, I came planet side to visit my mother." He grinned, "and when I left she insisted that I bring you these." He held up at bag and then Satine caught the scent.

"Meilooruns?"

He nodded.

Satine looked past him down the hall one way and then the other and then pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him. She really had no hope that his being here wouldn't be discovered. In fact, for him to get as far into the palace as to her room, he must have spoken to someone to ask that they wouldn't be disturbed. But he was offering her food and friendship and those were two things she craved right now more than any other.

"Come sit down. I'll just..." she shifted her official papers from the table to her bed to make room for him to put down his bag and gestured to the one of the chairs beside it for him to sit.

He took off his jacket and undid a couple of collar buttons to make himself more comfortable and before he sat he pulled a deck of cards out of his back pocket. "I brought these along too. I don't think you ever learned to play at the academy."

"Sounds like fun." She took the seat opposite him and opened the bag to get to the food.

"Now wait just a second." He put down the deck of cards and reached for the bag. "I was thinking we could use those for betting."

Satine looked back and forth between Pre and the bag. Her mouth was already watering.

"Unless you'd rather play strip Sabacc. That could be fun too."

She glared at him. "Alright fine. How do you play?"

He explained the basics and then they started playing a practice game. While he was busy studying his cards she swiped one of the fried chunks of fruit out of the bag and popped it into her mouth trying to appear innocent when he looked up at her again.

"So are you all packed and ready to come and visit my moon?"

"Your moon?" she said with her mouth full.

He frowned at her playfully, played a couple of cards and then traded one of the cards still in his hand with a new one from the deck.

She looked at the cards he had played and those in her hand and swallowed. "I think that's the last thing." She pointed at the dress on the mannequin and then played a couple of cards of her own.

The front of the dress was all he could see from his seat at the table. But he smiled as if imagining what it would look like when she was wearing it.

"The back is really something." She told him pretending to be studying her cards and those that were already on the table.

He got up taking his hand of cards with him and went to walk around the mannequin.

While he did she grabbed a couple more pieces of fruit out of the bag popped one into her mouth and concealed the second in her hand for when she finished with the first.

"You are going to shine brighter than any moon in this."

She popped the second Meiloorun into her mouth and grabbed for a couple more.

"Of course you'll never fit into it if you keep eating like that."

She grinned guiltily at him as he returned to the table and took his seat and his turn.

"What did you play for back at the academy?" she asked, unashamedly taking another bite.

"We weren't supposed to gamble for actual credits but we mostly did anyway. It's your turn." He also took a piece of fruit.

She played a card and asked for a swap of another in her hand. She was beginning to get the idea of how to play now. "And where as I during all the fun?"

"Probably studying." He laid down a card that ended the hand in his favor and picked up the cards to shuffle them.

"I wish I could have finished."

"Well they gave you a completion medal."

"Yes but it isn't the same thing." She accepted the cards that he dealt to her and tried not to give any sign of how good a hand it was. "I was actually thinking of going back and finishing up my classes."

He grinned, "That would be something for the new cadets to have the Duchess slogging along with them."

"Well, I couldn't exactly go back and live in the dorm and everything but I'd like to finish the coursework. Maybe turn assignments in by holo or something." She laid down a decent first play with a generous bet.

He contemplated her play with a frown and studied his own cards. "No need for you to really. You're already the leader of the system and you have advisors and ministers to explain things..." He played his own cards countered her bid.

"Yes, but I'd like to really understand for myself what's going on and not have to rely on their instructions all the time." She played the rest of her hand looking up at him expectantly. "How was that?"

He sat back in his chair flinging his own cards onto the table and shaking his head. "I think you've got the basic idea."

"I'm a fast learner." Satine gathered the cards and began to shuffle them to take her own turn at dealing.

They played hand after hand, long after the Meilooruns had all been eaten, just enjoying the quiet and company. Both winning their share and losing their share, sometimes laughing at stories of old times at the academy and sometimes seriously intent on the game. Until Satine yawned and glanced at the chrono on bedside table.

"Stars! It'll be dawn soon! I totally lost track of the time."

Pre gathered up the cards and stood stretching. "Not a bad way to spend it though."

"No, not at all. It's been fun." She smiled at him but didn't rise from where she was curled up in her own chair and yawned again.

He put the cards back in his pocket and searched around for anything else he might need to take with him. "Guess I should probably get back to Concordia and make sure everything is ready for this important guest we're supposed to entertain in a couple of days." He had kicked off his boots at some point and picked them up as he headed for the door.

"Don't forget your jacket." She told him, smiling, and thinking she might just drop off to sleep where she was in her chair.

He gave her a tired salute and picked up his jacket. Then he walked to the door and pressed the panel to step out into the hallway. He leaned against the doorway pulling on one boot and then the other and then started to do up his open collar buttons before putting his jacket back on.

And then Satine heard a voice from the hallway. "Assistant Viszla? I had no idea that..."

She sat up strait in her chair but didn't rise.

"I was just on my way out," Pre was saying to the servant in the hall who must have been going about some early morning chore. He glanced back at her with a grin and a wink and then as he was closing her door behind him she heard him say. "The Duchess just fell asleep. Probably best not to wake her yet."

"Thanks, Pre," Satine mumbled getting up from her chair and heading to bed. "Won't be long now till the whole system knows we're lovers."


	5. Chapter 4: Concordia

Thank you to LukeWarmTantauns and kaue tricolor for your kind comments! I love feedback! it's what keep me going! So this one's for you!

Chapter 4

Satine marched from the dining room, down the hall, and out to a balcony she had noticed earlier during her tour of the Governor's mansion. Once outside she kicked off first one cursed high-healed shoe and then the other. The first struck the rungs of the banister with a ping but the second flew straight through and out into the garden below. She didn't care. She never wanted to see the blasted things again.

The heals were supposed to make her look taller, older. They didn't work. Her governors and Minsters still treated her like a little girl.

She walked over to the banister to see if she could find where the shoe had landed. The permicrete was cool under her tired feet. And the fresh breeze full of the smell of the trees below was invigorating. It reminded her of why she was still opposing the bill to re-open the mining operations here on Concordia. It was so much more pleasant here than in the recycled air of the dome of Sundari.

She heard footsteps. Pre had followed her. Of course he had. He stepped up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back, where it had rested most of the evening other than while they were sitting down to dinner. His hand was protective but also possessive, she thought, and with the looks some of the men in the room had been giving her, comforting as well.

"You're worried that they don't take you seriously." As he spoke he began to massage her back gently.

Satine sighed, "You have no idea." And he had no idea how wonderful that felt. "They treat me like a child."

"I know you're not a child."

"You're the only one." She sighed and leaned her arms on the banister letting him continue to work on her back.

"What we need to do is make a woman out of you." His hand traced up her spine to her shoulder.

Satine shivered. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Marry me." There it was no ring, no kneeling down, just the words with a bit of irony in his voice.

"Pre, we've talked about this. You know I don't feel that way about you. We're friends, but..."

"Most royal marriages start with far less than friendship and everyone expects it." He chuckled. "Have you seen how much your approval rating sky-rocketed since we started being seen together?"

She laughed and shook her head slightly. There was quite a following on the net feeds of the Duchess's fairytale romance. "We can't get married just because everyone expects it."

"Why else does a duchess do anything but for her people?" He started to rub her shoulders now. "And there are other reasons."

"Name one."

"You'd be off the market so to speak and all those lustful slobs out there could get over their sick fantasies." He dropped a quick kiss on her neck and she shivered again.

Giggling she tried to sounded offended, "What do you know about their fantasies? Besides it wouldn't work. One of them would come along trying to save me from my loveless marriage."

He resumed rubbing her shoulders. "Well then, another reason: The joining of clan Viszla and clan Kryze." This reason was more practical and it made a good deal of sense. The clans of Mandalore had squabbled and fought against each other for more generations than anyone could remember and Satine's stand for peace had driven some of the divisions even deeper.

"You think Clan Viszla would agree to their golden boy being tethered to a pacifist?"

He chuckled again, "I think I could persuade them." He kissed her neck again and her shoulder.

She wanted to keep him talking. "Are there any other reasons?" His breath on her ear was very distracting as were the flashes from the Hovercams that had found them again.

"You'll need an heir," he whispered and then his hands were no longer on her shoulders but on her waist and in danger of wrapping around her and discovering that she had an heir already.

Satine spun away from him. "You've given me a lot to think about," she said shakily. She was wary of the hungry look in his eyes.

Then in another second he mastered himself and he was just Pre again, "You will think about it though?"

"I will." She looked around the balcony absently for a moment trying to think of what to do next. Her gaze fell on her shoe and she frowned. Then she looked back up as if just noticing again that he was still there. "Goodnight, Pre."

"Goodnight, Satine." He gave her a small formal bow.

She ran off barefoot down the hall and looked back once to see him pick up her shoe and smile. He had a point. Their marriage could be a good thing for her people but he'd come so close to finding out her secret. She was afraid one day soon it would be too obvious to hide. If anyone was close enough to her to notice it was Pre and she had let him get much too close tonight. She had to find a way for them to be apart just for a few months, until the baby came and could be hidden away. And then she could think about his proposal.

The idea came to her while she was walking down the hall toward her quarters. The light was still on in the Governor's office. She didn't know if he was up late working, or hitting the spice, or making use of one of the purely decorative Twi'leks she'd seen adorning the hallways of the mansion during her tour, but she was going to go and ask him for a favor.

Satine knocked on the door and it swished open immediately. The governor was not doing any of the things she had guessed. He was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on his desk and he had a portable Holoscreen in his hands. When she entered he dropped his feet to the floor. That hungry look she had seen only for a moment from Pre was magnified in this man's gaze as he took her in from head to the bare toes that stuck out from the hem of her skirt.

"Duchess, what a pleasant surprise." Tarek gestured to a chair with the Holopad in his hand but she chose not to sit.

She tried to stand up tall despite her lack of shoes. "It's your assistant."

"He seems quite taken with you." He grinned. "I can't blame him really."

Satine cleared her throat uncomfortably. "He is ..." she had been about to say that he was driving her crazy but she decided to just come out with it, hoping that as Pre had said the news would deter her other admirers. "He has..."

"Comes on a little strong doesn't he? I know I've noticed." He held out the Holopad to her.

She took it uncertainly and gasped in horror. There were two pictures next to each other. One was a still that must have been taken just moments before of Pre kissing her neck on the balcony. The other picture was a drawing. The face and hair was a good likeness of herself but the body was, as Pre had alluded to, out of someone's sick fantasy. The stomach was flat and smooth and the breasts were, well, hers had been growing at an alarming rate along with her tummy but she was quite sure these were not physically possible.

She laid the pad face down on the desk blushing crimson. Mastering herself she again attempted to do what had to be done. "Your assistant, Pre Viszla has asked me to marry him. I must have some time to think about his offer and I'd like you to send him away for a couple of months so I can make my decision with a clear head." Satine took a deep breath when she had finished and waited for his response.

"You want me to send him away?" The governor's smile was not pleasant.

"Yes, I do. On an errand of some kind."

He leaned toward her over his desk and she could smell alcohol and yes, spice. "Where exactly am I supposed to send him?"

"Well it doesn't matter to me: Coruscant, Raxus... you must have other ministers, governors that you have dealings with, just somewhere where Pre, I mean where Assistant Viszla could go for a few months to... I don't know, whatever it is you need for him to do there."

"There's a Count on Serreno who I've been wanting to make contact with."

"Well there you go." Satine was glad she had hit on an idea. "Pre Viszla can go and make your introductions to this Count and discuss... things."

"For a couple of months?"

"A few, yes. So I can get my head in order to consider his offer... of-of marriage." She smiled hopefully.

"Alright."

Satine sighed, relieved, but he wasn't finished.

"What's in it for me? If I get your lover out of your hair for a few months. What do I get out of it?"

"What do you..." Satine asked confused.

"I think you know I'd like the rights to re-open the mines."

Satine blinked. It had not been what she was expecting at all. "Oh?"

The governor was all business now. "You sign the papers and Viszla will be on the next ship to Serreno."

She still hated the idea of the land of Concordia which had just began to grow again being torn up for ore, but she could think of no other way to get Pre away from her long enough to hide her baby. This was politics. Satine nodded. "Draw up the paperwork. I will agree to a limited re-opening of the mines."

He smiled condescendingly at her again. "I'll make arrangements for Viszla to leave on the first ship in the morning. I assume." The governor leaned towards her over the desk again the hunger returning to his eyes. "That you and he will want to say a nice long goodbye?"

She didn't know what to say to that. "No... actually I'm quite tired. I was just about to go and get some sleep."

"Right." He winked at her.  
She frowned and turned towards the door pressing the control panel on the wall next to it. But it did not respond. The Governor must have locked it from another panel on his desk.

Suddenly he was right behind her.

"Please open the door. I'd like to go to my quarters now."

His hand found the same spot on her back that Pre's had occupied most of the evening, as if in an effort to politely usher her out, but the Governor's hand was clammy. He whispered harshly in her ear, "You know Duchess, if you ever need someone to warm your bed while the boy is gone, Concordia is only a short shuttle ride away."

"That will not be necessary." She fumed.

And with a laugh he unlocked the door and she all but fell through it.

She couldn't get back to her own quarters soon enough. Pre's offer was sounding better all the time.

Dismissing the droids who were provided to serve her during her stay, Satine undressed herself from the beautiful gown and pulled her hair hastily out of the carefully set up-do. Once in a comfortable nightgown she settled back into the generous supply of pillows on the bed and flipped on the portable holo that she had acquired to take with her when she couldn't have her own screen at the palace. It still had her favorite searches saved and she went now to the continuing story of the trade blockade around the small planet of Naboo. The rumors were still flying about possible Jedi involvement but no one could confirm it.

The screen suddenly gave a little jump. The baby's kicks had been getting stronger lately and Satine rubbed the spot gently. "Do you know something they don't know? Is your Daddy there? Can you sense him?" It sounded impossible but who knew with the ways of the force. What if Obi-wan's child did possess powers like his? The idea scared her a little.

She lay very still for several minutes just feeling the baby kick and then get the hiccups and then roll over to find a more comfortable position. It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary from all that she had read or the vids she had watched about pregnancy. In some ways she hoped the baby would be like Obi-wan. To have part of him with her to love and care for, would make missing the Padawan not quite so bad. But it would be so much easier to hide a child or to convince her people that it was only war orphan she had taken in, like Gran had taken in Bo-Katan, if the child looked and behaved like a Mandalorian.

Satine didn't want to worry about it anymore. There was nothing she could do about that now anyway. There was one thing that always made her feel better, or worse. She flipped back through her old searches on the holo pad and pulled up the still taken from the vid of her arrival back in Sanduri: Obi, her Obi, saying her name.

She didn't know how long she had been staring when a beep and a flashing light alerted her to new information in one of the stories she was following. Her hope or fear was that Jedi involvement in the Naboo business had been confirmed. Instead the news made finding that out seem even more impossible. Communications from the planet Naboo had been disabled.

* * *

A knock sounded at Satine's chamber door the next morning. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She was still on Concordia, in the Governor's mansion but soon she would be able to leave this place and fly back to Sundari. Then the knock sounded again.

"Who is it?" she called sleepily.

"Satine, it's me." Pre's voice.

She sighed, climbed out of bed, and reached for her robe. "I'm coming." She pulled the robe around her and hoped it was enough to disguise her belly. She glanced in the mirror and then crossed to the door swishing it open only a quarter of the way so she could still remain partially hidden behind it.

"Good morning, My Lady." He gave her a little bow.

She smiled. "I'm afraid I haven't had quite enough time to come to a decision about what we spoke of last night."

He grinned, obviously glad that it had been on her mind. "I didn't really expect you to, but that's not why I've come."

She looked at him, hopefully convincingly curious.

"The Governor has ordered me to fly to Serreno to meet with some Count for him." He sounded annoyed but at the same time with a hint of pride at the idea that the governor trusted him for the mission.

"That's rather unexpected. Did he tell you this last night?"

"No, only this morning and my cruiser is ready to leave as soon as my things can be loaded onto it."

"So soon?" Satine hoped the surprise in her voice sounded genuine. "How long will you be gone?"

"He thought a month, maybe two."

She reached out a hand to touch his arm. "So long?"

"Yes, I know... I had hoped..." He reached out his hand and pushed a strand of her sleep tousled hair behind her ear. "I know we've said over and over that we are just friends but that could change, couldn't it? It could grow into something more?"

"Pre..." She raised her hand to cover his, not to push it away but to hold it against her cheek.

His eyes were so sincere and when he leaned in to kiss her, not for holocams or any audience of staff or anyone else, she responded. It was a mutual kiss, so tender, filled with so much promise. She hadn't shared a kiss like that since... Well, Jedi weren't supposed to feel passion, were they? It was enough to make her question everything. But she had to stand firm. She had said she would think about his proposal and she wasn't about to let one kiss make her jump to a snap decision.

She broke away from him, breathless.

"Come and see me on Serreno." He whispered with his forehead touching hers.  
"I... Pre... I - I've got responsibilities. I can't just drop everything. I'm sure you'll be back before I could even make the arrangements to leave."

He smiled a little sadly and stepped back. "You're right, of course. Besides," His joking manner returned, "I'll probably be so busy with this Count whoever he is that I won't have any free time at all for entertaining beautiful Duchesses."

Satine laughed. "If you find one, please let me know. It might affect this decision I'm supposed to make."

He gave her another quick kiss. "You will be thinking about it then?"

"I'm sure I'll be thinking about very little else." She smiled and then gave him a little shove. "Now go or you'll miss your flight."

He gazed at her for a moment and she backed a little further behind her door self-consciously guarding her secret.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He sighed, bowed to her formally, and then started off down the hallway. He looked back once and waved and then he was around the corner and gone, leaving her more confused than she had been before.

She did not go down to see him off at the landing dock. She did not want another kiss like that distracting her from what she had to do next. Satine dressed quickly, instructing the service droid who was assisting her to have all of her things packed and ready to be loaded onto her shuttle within the hour.

She marched to Governor Tarek's office and since the door was already open, she marched right in without knocking and found the Sleemo at his desk as he had been the night before. At least he appeared to be working rather than looking at indecent holostills of herself.

"You have the paperwork ready for my signature?" she asked officiously.

"Duchess," He smiled. "I trust you slept well."

"The paperwork, if you please. I have business on the planet that is awaiting me."

"Of course, Your Grace. I only meant to inquire if my staff have provided you with every comfort during your stay."

She did not answer and he slowly drew out a piece of paper from one of the stacks on his desk and turned it to face in her direction. He kept a hand on it though, not pushing it towards her.

"It is as we discussed?" she asked. "Only one-third of the mines are to be reopened."

"As we discussed." He nodded but still he did not move the paper any closer. He only set a pen next to the paper and waited.

Suppressing a growl of impatience, she so wanted to get this over with, Satine reached out for the pen but her belly bumped into the table. The fabric of her dress stretched tight over stomach for a moment. She hoped he hadn't noticed, quickly signing the paper and standing straight again. When she looked at him his eyebrows were raised in what looked like victory.

"There, Your Grace. That wasn't so hard. And may I just say how good it is to see you looking so _healthy_. You were so thin when you first returned from your little adventure."

Satine clenched her teeth trying not to show any reaction. She had no words.

"And now you can return to Sundari free of the annoying attentions of my assistant. Unless of course," his smile was evil. "you were planning to follow him to Serreno? Perhaps a blaster rifle wedding and then... the royal _family_ can return with the happy news?"

She gave it a beat and then with as much control as she could muster said, "What you are insinuating, Governor, is both preposterous and offensive and I have better things to do than defend myself against such rumors and lies."

"No offense meant, Your Grace." He raised his hands placatingly.

She wasn't sure if she should press the subject. What could she do? Threaten him? It would only assure him that his assumptions were correct, at least to an extent. And her pacifism argued against promising him violence in retaliation. "My shuttle should be ready to depart. I shall not keep you any longer." Before she turned and walked out the door she choked out a polite show of gratitude that she did not feel, "I thank you for your hospitality during my stay."

"You know you are welcome any time, Your Grace." He stood and offered her a bow but she didn't wait to see the look on his face when he rose to his full height once again.

Satine turned and swept from the room, making her way directly to the landing platform and the shuttle that would take her away from this cursed moon.

* * *

It wasn't until her shuttle had left the moon and was on it's way back to Sundari that Satine felt she could truly breathe again. Pre may have been on his way to Serreno but she still had to find a way to get herself out of the public eye for a while as well. They idea came to her gradually but since she had used the excuse once she figured it was best to stay as close to the truth as possible. She tried to think of an ally that she could be somewhat honest with and her mind went to the one official who had always stood with her politically.

Deputy Minister Almec would be the obvious choice of a statesman who could stand in her place and keep things running while she was gone. While the shuttle was still in flight she stood, activated her private holo projector, and placed a call to him on Kalevala.

"Your Grace, how may I be of service?" his blue shimmering image bowed.

She nodded politely and then started with the worst of it (that she was able to tell) "Deputy Minister, I'm afraid I've done something inexcusable but my hand was forced and I'd like to ask you for your help."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as all that, Your Grace, but how may I help?"

Ashamed, she bowed her head and confessed, "I've signed over the rights to re-open one-third of the mining operations on Concordia."

Almec frowned. "I thought you were firmly against the re-opening of the mines."

"I was and I am... I am afraid I asked a favor from the Governor and this was what he requested in return."

Almec's image nodded. "May I ask what the favor was?"

Satine took a deep breath and then the rest came out in a rush. "Pre Viszla asked me to marry him and I asked for the Governor to send him away so I could consider the offer."

"Marriage is something to give a great deal of thought to even without the prospect of joining clans and affecting the leadership of a star system." He smiled knowingly.

"Exactly my thought, Minister."

"So you've sent the boy away and now?"

Satine had been thinking in great detail about what exactly she needed to ask for. "I've been very distracted for the past few months. I think it would be good for me to get away from the public eye as well, a sort of vacation to get my thoughts back in order."

"You would be welcome here on Kalevala, your home planet."

"Yes, I know, and I thank you but I feel that the holonets would only follow me if they know where I'm going. I think... I think I may need to send out a decoy and then go some place that no one expects."

Almec frowned, nodded, and then smiled as he thought. "And what part do you need for me to play in this deception?"

With a relieved sigh that he was willing to take part, Satine continued. "I was hoping that you could come here to Sundari and act as my emissary while I'm gone, Minister. I could keep a line of communication open with you while I'm away so that if anything came up needing my attention, you could inform me and act in my stead to hold things together until I return." She waited worriedly for his response but he did not disappoint her.

"Your Grace, it would be my honor." His holo image bowed.

"Oh, thank you, Minister." Satine smiled. "When do you think you will be able to arrive in Sundari?"

"I will need to settle a few things here. I believe my duties can be covered by Prince Merrik, and then I will pack, and I believe I could be there by tonight."

"Thank you, Minister. I will begin to make plans for my departure and my decoy and we can settle everything when you arrive. Oh and, Minister, there is one other thing. I would like to return my 'honorary' medal to the Academy."

"Your Grace?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture. I just think that it would mean more if I received a completion medal for actually completing my education." She hoped he understood and when he nodded she continued. "I was hoping that while I'm away you could forward me some of the coursework that I missed and I could complete the assignments and you could turn them in for me to the Academy."

The Minister's holographic image was silent for a moment and then he nodded looking impressed with her suggestion. "That sounds like an admirable use of your time, Your Grace."

"I was hoping you'd think so."

"Very well, I will settle things here and meet you in the capital in a few hours."

"Minister! I'm sorry, just one more thing." Satine stopped him before he ended the connection.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"I was wondering if you had been following the story of the Trade Blockade around Naboo." It was a long shot but she had to ask.

"I am aware of it." He nodded.

"I was just wondering if something like that could ever happen here. I mean with the mines being reopened and Beskar being back on the open market..."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about on that count. Mandalore, despite our internal struggles, continues to be in good standing with the banking clans and the Trade Federation. If you would like to discus the situation further when I arrive..."

"No. Thank you, Minister. " That wasn't exactly the part of the story that was worrying her. "I will see you when you arrive in Sundari."

The connection ended and the holo image faded.

Satine made one more quick Holocall and then slumped onto the acceleration couch to await her own arrival in the capitol.

She wasn't sure how Gran and Bo could have possibly gotten there before her but there they both were on the landing platform at the palace when she stepped out of her shuttle and she was glad to see them. Acting for the onlookers she took Gran by the arm rather than embracing her older lady. "Good, you're here. And your assistant. I'll be needing a few new things to take with me on my trip. We must get started right away."

Droids and retainers parted and made way as Satine pushed the seamstress and her assistant through the halls toward her own chambers. She didn't stop once to answer any questions or give any other instructions. When the three of them were in her room with the door shut behind them she hugged them both tightly.  
Bo-Katan broke from the embrace first. "Is it true? Are you going to marry Pre?"

Gran eyed the younger girl to silence her but then she also looked to Satine as if asking the same question.

"That rumor has already spread?" Satine asked playing for time and beginning to pace back and forth.

"That and the supposed eye-witness report of my son leaving this room at dawn a few nights ago." Gran frowned but there was a sparkle of humor in her eyes.

Satine waved the comment away distractedly. "Well obviously we didn't do anything." She rubbed her stomach, something she had to constantly remind herself not to do when in any other company. "We were only playing cards and eating the snack you sent. But..."

Bo was searching for something on her holo pad and found the still of she and Pre on the balcony at the Governor's Mansion. Thankfully the drawing that Satine had seen along side it before did not seem to be accompanying it. Still, the duchess gave Gran a disapproving look for allowing her sister access to even that.

What was surrounding the still on the screen was a headline. "A Proposal for the Duchess!"

"So," Bo-Katan pressed. "Did he ask you?"

Satine paced a few more steps back and forth and then looked at each of their expectant faces. "Pre did ask me to marry him."

They danced excitedly around her and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say yes. How could I?" Her hands were still on the obvious bump of her stomach and she sat heavily on the edge of her bed. "I had him sent away for a couple of months. I said I'd think about it."  
Gran, beaming, took her hands. "In a couple of months the little one will be hidden away and there will be nothing standing in the way of your happiness."

"Could it be that easy?" Satine asked her, unconvinced. They were so happy for her but she still wasn't sure it was what she really wanted.

Bo was still dancing around the room but Gran sat quietly beside Satine on the bed. "I think you've done the right thing sending my son away for now and we will use his departure as a part of the decoy for your own. No one will suspect a thing."

"But Gran, someone already suspects!" She went on to describe the conversation she had had that morning with the Governor of Concordia, how he had noticed the bulge of her stomach and had then insinuated that Pre was the father.

"Well it's not as bad as it could be for a rumor to be spread that Pre has fathered a child. It would be the natural assumption after the news that he had been in your room."

Satine blushed crimson. "But what if he were to say something to Pre. Pre would obviously know that the child was not his."

Gran stood and took up pacing where Satine had left off. She mumbled to herself, "If only we had known a little sooner we may have been able to convince my son that the child was his."

"Gran!" If it was possible for Satine to be any more shocked and embarrassed, she was now. The very idea of what would have been involved in creating that kind of deception was inconceivable. Even now the idea of Pre being the father of any child of hers, now or in the future, didn't quite compute, but that is what would be expected if they were married.

"No, of course, that would have been impossible. The timing..." Gran turned to face Satine "And then there's the probability that the child will be..."

Satine swallowed. "Jedi like its father?" she continued quietly.

Bo-Katan who had been quietly standing to the side during the whole conversation now went and sat next to her sister and gave her a hug.

Satine was glad for the support. She gave her little sister a hug in return and then feeling the baby kick she put Bo's hand on her stomach so that she could feel the strange sensation as well. It was odd to share this joyful experience with anyone, but her sister at least seemed to be happy for her.

Gran gave them a moment and then began slowly. "There is a test, a blood test. If your child was born in a Republic sponsored hospital it would be given as a mater of course. The Jedi Masters use it to tell if a child is sensitive to their Force. We've never agreed with it here on Mandalore because if a child is found to have this sensitivity, they take the child from clan and family to raise it themselves at their Temple."

Satine shivered. She may not agree with the warrior ways of the past but she was as fiercely loyal to family and clan as any Mandalorian.

"In this case however," Gran continued carefully. "If this child is like its father..." She gently lifted Satine's chin to look at her and understand what she was saying. "It might be better for the child to be raised among those with similar abilities." The older lady looked apologetic but she continued firmly. "I will do whatever I can for you. I love you like you are my very own daughter and I hope very soon that you will become my daughter-in-law but I can not have one of _them_ under my roof."

Satine shut her eyes. Gran had done so much for her already and she was asking her to do much more. She nodded. "We'll do the test." She promised even though the idea of handing her baby over to the Jedi was enough to tear her heart in two.

Gran took a step back and a deep breath. "Well, there's no guarantee that the condition is passed from parent to child so we won't worry about that now. Right now we are going to think about how to create a decoy."

Wiping at damp cheeks, Satine cleared her throat. "I had been thinking about that and I believe that we might be able to play along with what everyone already suspects. Pre asked me to come and see him on Serreno. News will already have gotten around that that's where he's been sent. We could make it look like I've followed him there."

Gran smiled. "That's not a bad idea at all."


	6. Chapter 5: confinement

So baby's coming soon! Yay! also blackmail and a little peek at what Obi-wan is up to while all this is happening. Thank you LukeWarmTantauns, Satine-Peggy, kaue tricolor, and legoryan4579 for following! oh and forgive the Moulin Rouge reference, actually i'm amazed that i got this far into the story without one. Obtine Come What May!

chapter 5

It took two full weeks to prepare for the Duchess's vacation. The public preparation involved loading trunks of clothes and jewelry and even some furnishings that Satine couldn't possibly live without onto her personal royal shuttle. There was even a staged spill of one of the trunks which opened to reveal a gorgeous white gown trimmed with lace and delicate beadwork. The holonets were buzzing about the wedding dress that seemed to be an important part of the luggage that the Duchess was bringing with her on her trip to Serreno. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that that particular planet would be the shuttle's destination.

In private however the preparations were much different. Satine took three exams to see how much she remembered from the last classes she had attended at the Academy. She had quietly, without any fuss, handed back the honorary medal and been given a stack of holobooks and data cubes to work on for her first set of assignments.

She was surrounded by such a stack working on one of her assignments when her personal holoprojector alerted her to an incoming call. She saw who was calling and activate it with a smile. "Hello, Pre."

"Satine," He grinned back at her. "What's with the library?"

"I've gone back to school. What did you think I would be doing? Pining away for you locked away in my room."

"Well I haven't seen much of you on the holonet lately, your luggage being packed for some mysterious trip, but nothing of your beautiful self. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She truly meant it. "Especially with all this school work and no dorm mates to blow off steam with. Kind of makes me wish there was somebody around for late night snacks and sabaac."

"Do you know what I miss most?"

She shook her head.

"Making love to you the only place you'll let me, in front of the holocams for the whole galaxy to see."

"Pre!"

"Ha! There, you're blushing, aren't you? It's hard to tell in the holo image. That's really the thing I miss most, you turn that lovely shade of pink when you're embarrassed. Have you been watching the nets lately by the way?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not much. I've been busy studying, trying to get through a semester's worth of work before you come back."

"Then might I guess that you are not planning on making the trip with all the lovely things you've packed away?" He looked disappointed but then smiled. "I saw that little hint of a white dress. Does that mean you've made a decision?"

"It's bad luck for a groom to see the dress before the wedding." She stalled. "I think your mother has had that design in mind for years."

"Oh speaking of Mother. Someone seems to have figured out that your favorite seamstress is also your soon to be Mother-in-law."

"Really?" Satine was actually surprised that it had taken the reporters so long to put two and two together and figure that one out. "I am going to have to catch up on what news I've missed."

He grinned at her slyly. "There's another rumor going around."

"And what would that be?"

He shrugged. "Something to do with our need to hurry up with the wedding because of a child on the way?"

"Well we both know how ridiculous that is."

"Are you blushing again?" He laughed. "To bad I'm not there to see it. And we could get to work on proving that one right."

"Pre!" Knowing he was teasing her she tried to calm down a bit. "I haven't even made up my mind yet."

"Is that the reason for the little diversion, your luggage coming to Serreno without you?"

"I just need a little more time."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll play along. But... you'll see it soon enough if you search the holonet..." he fumbled with something in his pocket and took out a small box. "I'd rather give it to you in person but if I send it, will you wear it while you're thinking?"

Satine was too focused on the image of him kneeling before her and holding up the open jewelry box to hear the door open behind her.

Gran gasped and stepped forward so that she would appear in Pre's holo projector as well. "Of course she'll wear it."

Pre's image looked up and laughed and Satine laughed also.

"I'll send it on the next shuttle that's headed to Mandalore." He said.

"Thank you." Satine answered. "I'm sure the net followers will enjoy seeing a new development in the story."

Gran stepped back to let them finish their conversation.

"And you'll let me know as soon as there are any new developments in your decision process?" Pre asked.

"Of course."

"Then I'll just have to wait till I hear from you. Goodbye, Satine." He bowed.

"Goodbye."

His image faded and Satine pulled out her Holopad to search for the news he had spoken of.  
"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Gran asked.

"I'll get back to it in just a minute."

The story wasn't hard to find. A holo reporter had caught up with Pre shopping in the Jewelry district on Serreno.

"Shopping for something special, Mr. Viszla?" the reporter asked him. The cam cut to the selection of precious gems in the case Pre was looking at.  
"Only the best will do." He gave them a charming smile and then moved to look at the jewel seller's next case.

The reporter followed right along with him. "Our sources tell us that you've already asked the Duchess the all important question."

Pre, without glancing back up at them, answered with a note of humor in his voice, "Did your sources tell you if she said yes?" He pointed at something and requested a closer look but when he saw the gem out of the case he shook his head and the seller replaced it.

"Is it true that the gorgeous dresses that we've seen the Duchess wearing all season were in fact designed by your Mother, one Gran Viszla of Keldabe?"

"The one and only." Pre turned with a smile, faced the holocam, and waved. "Hello, Mother."

"And what does your Mother have to say about all this?"

Pre looked thoughtful for a moment. "I haven't spoken to her very recently but I believe her response would be the same as most Mandalorian Mothers who find themselves in a similar position."

"And what would that be, Mr. Viszla?"

Pre grinned. "When can I expect my first grandchild?" He looked back at the case and pointed at something else that took his fancy.

The reporter chuckled. "What would be your answer if your mother asked such a question?"

Pre looked directly at the camera and winked. "No comment." When he looked back at the Jewel seller the man was holding out a ring with a large blue stone in a delicate silver filigree setting. Pre's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "That's the one!"

Satine shut off the holo before the reporter or the followers could comment. Gran was standing looking over her shoulder laughing. "Oh, he's just awful," said Satine with a smile.

* * *

The ring arrived as promised, by special delivery, that evening. Satine struggled a bit to slip it on over the ring finger of her slightly swollen left hand to the delight of Gran and Bo-Katan. Then she had to think of a way to show it off. She had hardly left her room in the past week because her stomach had grown so that it was almost impossible to hide from the staff or holocams.

It was Gran's idea that as she was now known to be the future mother-in-law that she might go on a little shopping expedition of her own and see if she could run into a reporter or two. She wasn't disappointed. Satine and Bo-Katan watched the whole thing unfold on the big holoscreen in her room.

"Mrs. Viszla!" the reporter called out to get her attention.

Gran turned and smiled at them. "It's just, Gran. That's what everyone calls me."

"Gran Viszla, we caught up with your son last week on Serreno and he was purchasing quite a handsome ring for someone very special."

"He was indeed. I saw your little story about him."

"And how do you feel about all the attention he's been getting and the news that he has proposed to the duchess?"

Gran frowned and shook her finger at the reporter as if it were his fault. "Well I can wait for grandchildren till they're properly married, if that's what you're asking. I can tell you that they will be fully chaperoned from now till then if I have anything to say about it."

The reporter backed off and Satine and Bo-Katan watching back at the palace cried tears of laughter.

"Then you do think they will be married?" the reporter ventured cautiously trying to avoid another attack.

Gran grinned and winked. "Well I've promised not to give all the details but..." she started to pull something out of her pocket and the reporter looked as if he might have been worried it was a weapon. Instead it was a portable holopod. She scrolled through some pictures that seemed to be all of clothing she had designed and then said, "Ah here she is." She held up her pod to the hover cam and there was a pic that she had just taken that morning before she left to go on her shopping trip. It was a close up of Satine smiling a little sadly holding up her left hand to show off the ring glimmering on her finger.

Gran lowered the pod and looked at it herself with a motherly smile. "Pining after him something awful." She shook her head.

"Is that why we haven't seen much of the Duchess in the past couple of weeks since she returned from Concordia?" the reporter asked.

Gran's angry face returned. "My son, waiting till he's about to be called away for months before he asks the poor girl to marry him. Expecting her to wait patiently for him. He hasn't been answering my holos. Did you know that? He knows when he does hear from me that I will give him such a piece of my mind..."

The reporter and his holocam took flight from her assault. She was still laughing when she arrived back at the palace to find Bo and Satine watching the report for the 5th time and they all laughed about it again.

* * *

The next morning the Duchesses private shuttle which had been packed with all of the things she could possibly need for a long vacation in the lake region on Serreno was primed and ready for take off. Gran accompanied the passenger who was wearing the same cape and hood that the duchess had been wearing on that first fateful walk with Pre Viszla. The holocams watched her hug Gran goodbye, board the vessel, and take off into the Mandalorian atmosphere.

No one even batted an eyelash at the very pregnant, blue skinned, Twi'lek maid who helped Gran's assistant carry a bag of holobooks and datapads out of the Duchess's room, down the servants' stairs, to a public transport vehicle that took them both to Keldabe.

The girls knew that Gran wouldn't be there to meet them at her shop but they were both surprised that they had a welcoming committee.

"I am J3-6TN, medical droid specializing in prenatal, labor, and delivery care." The cool female voice informed them as they entered the shop.

Satine and Bo-Katan looked at each other and smiled. "Gran thought of everything," said Satine.

The droid's parts squeaked as she fidgeted in agitation. "Oh dear, I was informed that my patient was to be human. You are obviously with child but not human. I will have to..."

Satine cut her off. "It's okay J3. I am human." She reached up and pulled off the false lekku. "It's only body paint."

J3 hurried over to Satine touching her painted skin. "Was this paint tested for toxicity that could be absorbed into your system and transfered to your unborn child?"

"I don't know." Satine's eyes widened with worry.

"We'll wash it off and then I want to do a full exam." The droid pulled Satine toward the back room and the stairs that led to the second story apartment. "Am I also right in assuming that you have had no prenatal care up to this point in your pregnancy?"

Satine looked back at Bo-Katan and shrugged. "It was a little hard to get medical care when I was trying to hide the fact that I was pregnant."

"You will now receive the best of care that I am programed to provide." J3 replied smugly.

Bo-Katan pulled herself up to sit on one of the fabric cutting tables. "Guess I'll just stay here and watch the shop."

* * *

Satine woke rested after her medical droid-insisted nap to hear the droid and Gran arguing in the hallway.

"I tested the paint you used to disguise my patient and thankfully it turned out to be non toxic to the Duchess or her child," J3 was saying.

"Well did you think I wouldn't have checked that out first? I would never intentionally put either of them in danger," Gran argued back.

"But you have been feeding her fried food which has had a negative effect on her blood pressure."

Gran huffed. And Satine laughed.

"I have constructed a meal plan that contains uncooked fruits and vegetables along with lean meats such as fish and fowl that will..."

Gran entered the room rolling her eyes and frowned at Satine. "I'm begining to regret buying this thing." she gestured her thumb back at the droid who followed her into the room still spouting diet requirements. Gran ignored J3 and sat on the edge of the bed next to Satine. "So you got here alright? No problems?"

Satine sat up awkwardly, it was getting harder to move with her belly being so big. "No problems at all. And my shuttle?"

"On its way to Serreno and no one the wiser." The older lady smiled. "Except for my son. I did inform him that he would be meeting a service droid dressed in your clothing. He didn't seem happy about that. But he did say that Count Dooku has a private landing bay at his residence and that your shuttle should arrive without holo coverage, so the secret of your whereabouts should remain secret for a few more days before people start wondering where you really are."

* * *

Days passed with Satine following her new diet, pacing her bedroom for exercise, and completing a few essays to turn in to the Academy. Deputy Minister Almec assured her from her private com link that the government was running fine in her absence. Then the first reporter arrived in Gran's shop asking questions.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Gran told them. Satine could hear her all the way up stairs. "I saw Duchess Satine off on her shuttle days ago. What do you mean she's missing? This is the first I've heard of it!" She must have been close to attacking them again because they didn't stay much longer. Satine hoped that had gotten rid of them for good.

It hadn't gotten rid of all of her doubters, however. Sitting near the bedroom window working on a Galactic Geography project, Satine heard a jet pack go by outside. Someone banged on the door of the shop. Satine hid behind the curtain and tried to see who it was but the person was wearing a helmet.

"What is it?" Gran demanded.

"We know you know where the Duchess is. You are to give her this. It is for her eyes only." He handed Gran something small and then blasted away.

Gran looked back and forth down the street and up into the sky where the mysterious man in the jet pack had disappeared and then she shut the door of the shop and, Satine assumed, locked it.

Satine listened to the footsteps hurrying up the stairs and Gran burst through the door with a worried frown. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What could it be?" Satine asked.

"I don't know but you do have enemies and one who suspected that you have a reason to hide and the clan markings on that helmet were Concordian."

Satine swallowed. She couldn't speak. She just watched numbly while Gran put the small holo disk into her player and waited for the message to load.

"Greetings Duchess," Governor Tarek's image smiled wickedly. "I trust your confinement is progressing well, or may I already offer my congratulations on the delivery of your child? You see I figured out that it must be nearing time for the blessed event but that doesn't quite line up with the timing of your arrival back at our dear capitol. I assumed when I saw you before that Viszla was to be the proud father but that's not true, is it? I spoke with him yesterday to follow up on the work he's been doing for me and asked if he planned on starting a family right away. He didn't seem to have any idea that you were already about to pop."

Satine glanced, frightened at Gran and then her attention went right back to the holo.

"Don't worry," The governor winked. "I kept your secret. It prompted me to do a little more research. Who could the Daddy be if not your professed lover? And then I knew where to look."

The holo switched from the Governor's image to a vid of the day Satine returned to Sundari. It was from a different angle than the vid that most commonly showed up on the nets of the event. It was a clear shot directly into the passenger cabin of her shuttle. Satine watched as the girl in the vid pressed her finger to the young Jedi's lips. He kissed her palm. He dried her tears. And then while her eyes were still closed he bent to kiss her but she pushed him away before he was able. Satine had never known he was about to...

"Obi..." she whispered and Gran took her hand and squeezed it.

The vid cut back to the Governor's image. "So the Duchess's brat is Jedi spawn. Interesting."

Gran swore and Satine let out a sob.

"Now I could," the Governor continued. "inform the holonets about this, or the Jedi, or your fiancé? Has Viszla even noticed how you flinch every time he touches you? I went back and looked at the vids." The image shifted to flashes of several of the events Satine had attended with Pre and she could see it now. Physical affection was always initiated by him and she did jump or twitch with every kiss or caress.

"To be fair I don't think he was ever really in love with you either. You'd be a prize physically of course as long as the pregnancy doesn't ruin your figure, but marriage to the ruler of a star system is its own reward."

"That's not true," Gran spat. "I know my son."

"So you see, I really am saving you from a loveless marriage." The evil smile spread across his face again.

Satine remembered those words that she had spoken in jest to Pre and she wondered if there were sound recording devices as well as holocams on that balcony that night.

The governor shifted to his more serious businesslike manor. "I am prepared to offer you a choice, Duchess." He ticked them off on his fingers, "First, I could let Viszla in on your secret. I tell him about your current condition and about the horrible treatment you received at the hands of the Jedi who seduced you and forced you with their sorcery to keep the child hidden until they could reveal their plot to take over the government of Mandalore with an heir of their own making."

"That would mean war with the Jedi if not with the whole republic!" Satine exclaimed.

"Secondly, and this one really is my favorite," The Governor began his next option. "I provide a very convincing holovid that proves the child is mine." His image cut away to a cunningly altered video, edited from images of the duchess's visit to his office when she was on Concordia and images of some other girl wrapped in the Governor's embrace on the surface of his desk. "I would of course forgive your dalliance with my assistant but insist that you marry me instead. In this case I would allow you to keep the child but I would find some reason later on as to why a second heir was required to follow our rule."

Satine thought she might be sick.

"Or thirdly," he continued unenthusiastically, "You may go on with what I assume was your plan anyway. Send the child away, marry Viszla, and as my assistant rises in rank so will I. I will expect all of the mines to be reopened and all of profits from the Beskar produced to come to Concordia not Mandalore. The clans will have say on the moon and I will have your cooperation in every endeavor for the rest of your reign or all of your secrets find their way onto the holonet.

"I will give you plenty of time to make your decision of course. Recovering from labor and delivery can be difficult, so I'm told and although I am sure Gran Viszla knows of your whereabouts I'm not sure how long it will take for her to get this message to you. Till then I eagerly await your com!" He smiled. The Sleemo. "Goodbye, My Lady."

As his image faded Satine found couldn't breathe and then there was pain like a vice tightening around her stomach and lower back. She heard a scream that must have come from her own throat and then she vaguely heard Gran calling for J3 and ordering Bo not to come into the room. Every thing was confusion and Satine called out for the only person she really wanted, "Obi-wan! Obi! I want Obi-wan!" Then she was blissfully unaware of anything.

* * *

"I was able to stop her labor with medication," a mechanical female voice was saying. "and she is now under sedation but she should not have another shock like that..." The voice faded as a door was shut. At least that's what Satine thought. She couldn't be sure. Her brain felt fuzzy like the one time she had tried spice when everyone else was trying it at the Academy.

"Satine?" that voice was closer, whispered.

Satine turned her head and tried to focus her eyes on the speaker. "Bo?"

"Oh Satine!" Bo-Katan hugged her sister and continued with her voice in a low whisper. "I've been so worried about you. They wouldn't let me come to see you but I snuck in. I had to show you something. Just tell me you won't be upset. They're afraid the baby might come too early if you get upset."

Satine shut her eyes against a swirling sensation and then opened them again. "I won't get upset," she mumbled.

"Good because you need to see this. I know you've been following the story and now we know the truth." Bo slid into the bed beside her sister and held up her holoscreen so they could both see it.

Satine squinted at the glow of the screen.

"I'm sorry. I'll turn down the brightness." the younger girl expertly fiddled with the controls. "That queen from Naboo. She got through the blockade some how. Well you'll know how when you see. And she's just arrived on Coruscant a few hours ago to speak to the senate."

The image on the screen showed a sleek reflective ship landing on a platform. Several men, senators? watched as a group of people disembarked. Jedi, and not just any Jedi.

"Obi." Satine reached toward the screen. Master Qui-gon was with him and a little boy and behind them the queen and her handmaidens. "She's beautiful isn't she?" tears leaked unchecked from Satine's eyes.

"She's not as pretty as you," Bo countered. "And he's not even looking at her. See she's going off on her transport to the senate and he's leaving with the Jedi."

Tears continued to fall as Satine pushed the holoscreen away.

"Are you upset? Because Gran and J3-6TN said you weren't supposed to get upset."

"No, I'm fine. I'm glad you showed me. I'm glad he's safe." The medication was making her sleepy again.  
"But your not glad he's with her."

"No..." Satine gave in to sleep.

* * *

She must have been dreaming. Obi was singing. She had heard him sing before, when they were on the run and she had had a nightmare. He had a wonderful voice. But now there were tears in his eyes and he sounded so sad. The words...

"His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand! Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say, I love you..."

* * *

She was awake. She couldn't remember what had woken her only a snatch of a very sad tune and... "I can't marry Pre. I don't love him. I love Obi!" Then the pain hit her hard. She gasped as the sudden urge to bear down and push with all her might over came every other thought.

"I won't be able to stop labor this time," J3 informed someone else in the room. "The contractions are 5 minutes apart and she is entering the transition stage."

The pain eased and Satine looked around the room. Her head was clearer but it was still in a mist of confusion. "What's happening?"

Gran was beside her smiling encouragingly. "Your baby is coming today. That's what's happening. You just take what rest you can before the next..."

But another pain was already building and with it that same urge to push.

"Do not push yet!" the droid commanded.

"I can't help it! It hurts!" Satine yelled.

"I must ease out the head on the next contraction. You must not push too hard or you will..."

"Shut her down, Gran! She doesn't know what she's talking about! It Hurts!"

Gran smoothed Satine's hair out of her eyes. "Squeeze my hand dear. It will be over soon and it will be easer on you if you listen to the droid."

"I don't want to listen to her." Satine cried. "I just want Obi, Gran. I want Obi!" The pain eased a bit and she was able to take a few deep breaths but the next pain was right on top of it.

"Push slowly," the mechanical voice instructed.

"I can't..." Satine gasped. "I can't control it." There was a tremendous amount of pressure and then it eased and she could breathe again.

"The head is born." J3 informed them. "On the next contraction the shoulders will emerge."

Satine couldn't believe this was happening. Head? shoulders? This was a real baby! Her baby!

Again the pressure mounted and she tried to hold back and not push too hard or fast but her body had taken over, doing what it was meant to do in this situation. The pain and pressure was immense and then she could feel that the baby was free of her body.

"It is a boy." J3 said. "You have a son." Not a girl then like she had been imagining. A son.

Gran left her side and went to take the baby from the medical droid.

"I want to see him." Satine said wearily. "Please let me hold him." She could hear him whimpering now. It was so sweet to hear his little voice.

"Just give me a second." Gran was saying. What was so important? What was she doing to him?

"Please, Gran, I want to see my son."

There was a sharp squeal from the child and then he cried in earnest.

"You're hurting him! Please, give me my baby!"

"He's fine. Just another moment," Gran said calmly, now rocking him gently but with her eyes focused on a holoscreen.

There was a chime as whatever results she was waiting for on the screen appeared. Gran sighed with relief. "Thank the stars! He's got no more Midichlorians than I do." Gran, with a huge smile, came back towards the bed with the little bundle. "He's no Jedi, Satine and he's beautiful."

Finally Gran placed the child in his mother's arms and with a towel she wiped some of the goo from his tiny head and body.

Satine had no words at all as she gazed at her son. He was amazing, perfect, and the Jedi council couldn't take him away from her.

"What a corker? Look at that hair!" Gran was saying.

Satine had never even considered any names for her child but looking at him now there could be no question about it. "Korkie," she whispered and kissed the top of his sticky head. "Kenobi," She silently added to herself. But no one could ever know.


	7. Chapter 6: fly away

Satine gets a short reprieve to spend with her family and then she has some tough decisions to make. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think! i would love to hear your comments and constructive criticism. thanks.

Chapter 6

Bo-Katan was finally allowed to come and meet her nephew after he and his mother had been cleaned up and were resting peacefully. She entered the room slowly but as soon as Satine gave her the okay she hurried to the bed.  
"He's so cute!" she cooed.

"Isn't he?" Satine smoothed the downy auburn hair and kissed his head.

"You were asleep for so long. They thought you might sleep through his whole birth and everything."

Satine laughed. "I don't think I could have slept through that."

"You were very sleepy when I came in before. Do you remember?"

Satine thought about it. Somewhere between the dreams and the horrible and wonderful reality of the last few days she did remember Bo showing her something. "The Jedi on Coruscant with the Queen," she said slowly.

"Yes and that's not all. They went back to Naboo with her."

Gran's voice called from the other room. "Now don't you tire her out!"

"I won't Gran," Bo called back and then looked urgently at her sister. "There was a battle with the Trade Federation!" she whispered.

"Well did the republic help them, send an army to fight the droids?" Satine clutched Korkie a little closer to her. If something had happened ...

"No, they didn't. Reports are still coming back since the communications have been reactivated but the Queen recruited some sort of native frog people to fight the droids. Gundums or I can't remember what they were called."

"Bo!" Satine grabbed her sister's hand. "What happened to the Jedi?"

"Is everything okay in there?" Gran called.

"Fine, Granny." Satine called back. "She's just catching me up on the news." Her voice dropped back to a whisper. "The Jedi, Bo, what happened to them?"

"I was just about to go back on and see." Bo pulled out her ever present holopad and leaned back on the pillows with Satine holding it up for both of them to see the braking news.

It was night on Naboo and the holocams weren't able to get very close to what was happening they probably weren't allowed to come any closer. It looked like a solemn occasion though, a group of people in a temple of some kind? And they were standing around a bonfire. No it was - a pyre! There was a human form in the flames! Obi had told her once that the Jedi didn't bury their dead. They were released to the force.

"No!" the word was whispered and further muffled by the hand covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Bo asked her.

Satine didn't know of she could get out the words. "I think it's a Jedi funeral." She tried to get a closer look at the people but the flames and the smoke were obscuring their faces. "Turn up the sound a bit."

The holo reporter's voice was quietly explaining the scene. Although the people of Naboo both human and Gungan had won their freedom from the Trade Federation droid occupation, a Jedi Master had been killed in the fighting.

"Master." Satine repeated. "He was a Master, the one who was killed. Obi's not a master. He's - he's not even been knighted. At least he hadn't been when... It couldn't be him." She hugged Korkie again as if just remembering that he was in her arms, and kissed his forehead. And then she was ashamed of her relief. If it wasn't Obi-wan than perhaps it was...

The reporters voice confirmed. "We have been informed that the identity of the brave Jedi who gave his life for the Naboo cause was a Master Qui-gon Jinn."

Tears filled Satine's eyes and she started to sob.

"But I thought you didn't like him very much." Bo was confused.

"Well, I never wished him dead!"

"You said he was the one who tore you and Obi-wan apart."

"But," Satine sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes. Korkie had started whimpering also in response to her emotions. "If he hadn't taken the assignment I never would have met Obi in the first place! And he looked after me, protected me for all those months. Stars, Bo, you're such a child, you just don't understand!"

Bo got up and ran from the room taking her holopad with her. Satine was immediately sorry she had said it but she was in no position to go after her sister.

"Bo-Katan! Please, I'm sorry," She called and then shushed and rocked her baby.

Gran also called after Bo, "What did you do? I told you not to upset your sister."

"She didn't do anything, Gran," Satine called. "It was my fault!"

But Gran went after the younger girl and J3 came to check on Satine.

"Now what's gotten you so excited?" the droid asked plumping pillows and doing a scan of her patients' vitals.

"It wasn't her fault. She was only trying to show me something. I got angry and called her a child."

"Technically Mistress Bo-Katan has begun to experience the effects of puberty," J3 articulated. "She would be more rightly referred to as an adolescent."

"I know, J3. I forget that she's older than I was when our parents died." That thought reminded her again of Master Qui-gon and Obi-wan. Master Jinn had been like a father to his Padawan or the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. Satine's eyes welled up again and she looked blearily down at her son. She cried all the more knowing that Korkie might never get to know his father.

"You are in no physical pain." J3 concluded her scan. "But your emotions are still out of control."

"I'm alright, J3, but could I please have my holoscreen?"

"Not if it's going to cause another outburst." the droid scolded.

"It won't. It will help." Satine pleaded drying her tears on the edge of Korkie's blanket.

Later Gran sent Bo up to apologize and she did so grudgingly. Satine told her it wasn't her fault. They forgave each other but Satine could tell it was a turning point in their relationship. Bo wasn't a little girl any more and Satine would have to stop treating her like one.

The sisters sat together, Bo cradling her nephew in her arms, and watched the victory parade live from Naboo. The Gungans marched in, some riding strange animals others playing trumpet like instruments. Their leaders mounted the steps to where the Queen stood dressed in gleaming white. But behind her Satine only had eyes for Obi-wan Kenobi. She didn't fail to notice that his Padawan braid had been cut. She guessed that the young boy beside him would be his Padawan now.  
Satine looked at her son. She had not wanted the Jedi to come and take him away from her but now she almost wished that Korkie could have that kind of relationship with his father.

"Are you going to have Gran make you a dress like that?" Bo asked pointing at the queen's gown and breaking Satine out of her train of thought.

"No," she answered at once. "I don't want to look like her any more. I think I want my own style. Something I can move in."

"I think that would be great!" Bo grinned. "You need something new, something more... Mandalorian!"

"You have some ideas?" Satine asked with a smile.

"Here," Bo handed the baby back to his mother and took the holopad from her. She slid a stylus out from the side and tapped around on the device till she came to a blank screen. Then she started to draw. "You need something fitted, now that you don't have anything to hide. Not armor, that wouldn't fit your personality but some of the same shapes. And boots not healed shoes I remember you said you hate those. Full coverage I think, you don't need to show a lot of skin for everyone to see how beautiful you are." A design came to life under her pen, simple fitted pants with a stylish tunic. Long sleeves with tailored cuffs and a collar that would accentuate her slender neck. "Something like this. It's just an idea. If you hate it I can start over."

Satine took the pad in one hand, cradling Korkie on her shoulder with the other. "You've learned a lot from Gran. And how did I never know you could draw like this?"

Bo-Katan blushed from the praise. "You were at the Academy and then on the run and then ruling the system."

Satine said, "I love this. Do you have any more ideas?"

"Okay," Bo grinned. She flipped through an album of drawings on the pad. "This one I think would be good for more formal occasions. The headdress is a little crazy though. I'm sorry the feathers were my idea for the graduation. Bad idea." she used her stylus to scratch out the feathered headdress and began sketching another with flowers instead, like the one Pre had given her.

"Do you know what the white trumpet flowers mean?" Bo asked while she drew.

"I didn't know they had a meaning." Satine watched her sister express her talent with amazement.

"They're one of the few plants that are native to Mandalore that survived the destruction of the ecosystem that forced us all into the cube cities." Bo frowned, scratched out something else that she didn't think was quite right and fixed it to her own specifications. "They don't shove their way out of the ground violently. They're patient and they achieve the victory of full growth peacefully." She grinned at Satine and held up the picture of the new headdress. "Like someone else I know."

"This is it. This is exactly what I want, Bo. Could you make these for me?"

"I'll need Gran's help but I'll get to work on them right away!"

* * *

Satine finished her Galactic Geography project and began studying for the mid term exams that would test everything she had learned so far since she had re-enrolled in the Academy. She did so with Korkie on her shoulder or near by in his little cot. Holding him, feeding him, just being close to him, made this one of the greatest times in her life. She had her moments of panic when she remembered Governor Tarek's threats but Gran told her not to worry about that and then Bo-Katan would have a new outfit or dress or headpiece to try on to distract her. Her waist size was shrinking by the day and Bo had to take in the same pair of pants three times before she just decided to add elastic at the sides of the waistband as a feature of the design.

As Satine lost the weight Korkie put it on. He was a healthy happy baby thriving on his momma's milk and she loved that she could provide for him. Soon enough he would be sent off to Kalevala to be raised as a war orphan by the clan of his mother's birth. They just weren't to be told who his mother really was or that she was alive and well. When he was a little older she would send for him to be her ward and he would attend the Royal Academy. But that seemed forever away and now she spent every moment with him that she could.

She had just laid him down in his cot for an afternoon nap one day when Bo called up the stairs to her from the work room. "Satine, come down! I have something to show you!"

Satine looked to make sure that the yell hadn't woken the baby and then left the bedroom closing the door behind her. "What is it, something else for me to try on?"

"No," Bo-Katan peeked out grinning at her from behind the changing curtains. "It's something that I altered for myself." She stepped out from the curtain and posed. "Tada!"

"That's my old Academy uniform." Satine smiled. "Why would you want to alter that old thing?"

"Because I figured I'd need it when we go back to the capitol." Bo spun around. "You were a little taller than me when you were a cadet so I had to hem it the legs up a bit but you never did anything to wear out the fabric so it's in great condition."

"Bo," Satine shook her head with a laugh. "You're not going to the Academy. You have your designing here and you're learning so much from Gran."

"But I thought... I always thought I would go to the Academy like you did. I know I'll have work I need to catch up on because I didn't get started as early as the other cadets my age. But if you could go back and finish surely I could..."

"You're safe here, Bo, with Gran."

"But Korkie will go to the Academy when he's old enough." Bo spat defensively.

"That won't be for years and he's my son."

"I'm your sister!"

Satine felt lost. She had never known it meant so much for Bo to follow in her footsteps. "And if anyone ever found out you were my sister, they could use you to..."

"They could use me to replace you on your throne!"

"Bo! I - I had never even..."

"Right! I'm sure your motives were completely unselfish!" Bo went back behind the curtain ripping off the uniform and replacing it with her regular tunic and pants.

"Bo, I have only ever thought of your safety and then when I saw your beautiful designs I was sure you would be happy to stay here and learn more about seeing them become reality."

The younger girl pushed past Satine towards the front of the shop. "I'll just be minding the shop. It's what I'm best at, right? And don't worry, Satine, I'll keep your secrets. Family matters to me even if it doesn't matter to you!" She slammed the door between them and Satine couldn't follow her. Gran hadn't allowed the duchess to occupy the public part of the shop for a single moment since she had arrived that day dressed as a Twi-lek. She just stared at the door wishing she knew what to say to her sister.

"Satine?" Gran said softly behind her. "You know she's always wanted to be just like you."

"She's so amazing and unique and I'm - I've made so many mistakes. Why would she want to be like me?"

"We'll discuss it later." Gran sighed. "There's a holocall for you from Deputy Minister Almec."

"Yes. I'll - I'll take it up stairs."

"Just remember to keep Korkie out of the image."

"Of course." Satine tried to compose herself while she climbed the stairs and carefully pushed the baby's cot out of the image field of the holocam.

She took a deep breath and activated the call. "Deputy Minister," Satine nodded respectfully. "How good of you to call."

"Your Grace." The minister's image bowed to her in return. "You are looking very well I must say. This vacation has been very good for you I think."

She realized that this was probably the first time that she had answered a holo standing fully upright since she had left Sundari. She was wearing one of the new outfits that Bo had designed and feeling confident with her new style. "Thank you, Minister. It has indeed. I've finished the last of my assignments and I should be ready for you to send the exam papers in a day or two."

"You have progressed remarkably well in your studies. Completing what is usually a 5 month term in just over 2 is no easy feat."

Satine nodded, smiling.

"But that's not the reason for my com."

"Yes, Minister, please go on."

"Governor Tarek has asked me repeatedly to set up an audience with you. He knows that I have been in communication with you since you left and he tells me that there was some question about your agreement with him. Something about options that he had discussed with you that you had yet to decide upon?"

Satine's blood ran cold. She actually shivered and folded her arms across her chest to warm herself. "Y-yes."

"Are you alright, Your Grace? I remember you saying that he had once forced your hand into signing for the mining rights."

The duchess took a deep breath and dropped her arms back to her sides, standing as dignified as she could manage. "No, Minister, no there's no, no trouble at all. The Governor is quite right. He was waiting for my decision on some small matter. You may tell him that I believe option 3 to be the most logical and I will be headed to Serreno in two days to arrange things with his assistant."

"You're sure, Your Grace?" The Deputy Minister had a fatherly look of concern in this holo imaged eyes.

"Yes, quite sure." Satine forced a smile. "I will need to make arrangements for my trip to Serreno. Please," she paused trying to plan as she went along. "I would still like to take my exams as soon as possible. I can find time to finish them while I am visiting Count Dooku's estate. Please send them to this com link when you get the chance and... Thank you, Minister." She nodded her head and barely waited for Almec's bow and goodbye before she ended the com and fell to her knees.

Gran came and knelt behind her. "Oh my dear girl."

"You heard?" Satine asked.

"I heard enough. The governor?"

"Yes. I guess I'll be marrying Pre, just like you wanted." She looked down at her left hand. She had started wearing the ring again, once the swelling had gone down in her fingers after Korkie was born.

"I never wanted it to be like this. I wanted my son and my Duchess to fall in love on their own. I never wanted you to be forced into something you weren't ready for." Gran wrapped her arms around the girl and held her in a motherly embrace.

"I think we might have fallen in love. Maybe we'll still have that chance." Satine whispered. "I had just hoped that I'd have more time with Korkie before I had to send him off. If this will protect him, though. I - I'll do it. Anything, anything for my son."

"I know exactly what you mean my dear. I do."

* * *

Gran, Bo-Katan, and J3-6TN handled the packing quietly while Satine spent a last evening with her son. One unmarked private shuttle would take the droid and the baby to his clan on Kalevala and another would take Gran and Satine to Serreno. After a last feeding the duchess placed her son, peacefully sleeping into his travel cot and then J3 performed one last post-natal check-up. Satine received the hypodermic that would dry up her milk and she had a few private questions for the medical droid which no one else would have any knowledge of because after she asked, she wiped the droid's memory of them.

* * *

"It's really a shame that Count Dooku had to leave for Coruscant on such short notice." Pre had to raise his voice for Satine to hear him at the other end of a very long table in the Count's formal dining room. "I think you would like him. Did you know he actually used to BE a Jedi?"

"I had no idea." It surprised her more that Pre approved of him than the fact itself.

"He had a difference of opinion with their Council when he discovered that he was the heir to this estate. They don't approve of material possessions, it seems, but he didn't agree with some of their other ideas as well."

That explained it. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Satine took a sip of her wine. It was the very best as was everything offered to them by state of the art service droids.

"And you have a mutual friend." Pre called out. "Or had rather."

"Oh?" Satine called back down the table.

"Yes. That Jedi Master. The one who died on Naboo. He was the one who watched over you when you were in hiding, if i'm not mistaken?"

"Yes," she said quietly and then louder so Pre could hear her. "Yes, he was, Master Jinn"

"Well, when this Jinn was an apprentice himself, the Count was his master."

It suddenly made sense why Master Qui-gon would be so adamant about keeping his Padawan loyal to the order when his own master had left it.

"Look, Satine," Pre called to her. "This is ridiculous." He picked up his plate and wine glass and walked down the long room toward her. He set down his things just to the left of her own place setting and then pulled out his chair and sat grinning at her.

She smiled shyly at him and pushed the food around her plate with her fork. "It's a shame your mother had to rush right back to the shop as well."

"So much for that constant chaperoning she promised a few weeks ago." He reached out to take her hand but just as he did a droid stepped between them delivering to Pre the silverware he had left down at the end of the table. He laughed and she joined him.

* * *

After supper Satine had excused herself and retired to her room. It was as large as her quarters in her own palace with a desk that was already set up with the exam papers she had requested from the Academy. She had told Pre she was tired from her trip but when she found her school work waiting for her she decided to get started on that first. She knew the information but it took concentration to work out some of the equations and figures. She didn't hear Pre come to the door and stand watching her in the doorway and she jumped when he spoke.

"Do you know how many nights at the Academy I would stand and watch you study at your desk and wonder what it would be like to see what was underneath your uniform?"

"Pre." She blushed and turned to face him while he walked boldly across the room to stand by her chair.

He took the jewelled pin out of her hair and tousled the short blond curls so they fell down over her neck just tickling her shoulders. Her long sleeves and collar covered her skin completely but she still shivered slightly as his hands ran down her arms from shoulders to elbows, then took her hands and pulled her up to stand. "Have I told you how much I like this new style of yours?"

She actually had not changed out of her travelling outfit all evening. She would have made an effort to dress more formally if their host had been at home. "It's nothing special." She looked down, embarrassed at her lack of attention to propriety.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful." Two fingers under her chin tilted up her face and he bent to kiss her.

She broke the kiss quickly turning her face away. "Not as fancy as the gowns your mother made."

"I always thought those gowns covered up a bit too much of your gorgeous figure." His hands went to her waist and his lips to her throat just above her collar.

"Had to have something to cover up all those fried Meilooruns someone was always feeding me." Satine attempted to lighten the mood but her heart was hammering.

"No need to cover up now." The knuckles of his right hand traced across her stomach from the side of her waist toward her belly button and then up the center of her chest to the buttons at the top of her collar. He began to work them open while kissing her hard on the mouth.

She grabbed his upper arms to keep her balance, while two warring voices battled in her head. The first was Obi's voice singing that sad melody from her dream of a few weeks before. The other, the bold threats of Governor Tarek.

Pre gave her a moment to breathe while he continued working on her buttons. "Do you have any idea how happy it made me when I found out you had chosen to accept my proposal?"

She shook her head unable to form words.

He grinned hungrily as he overcame the hurtle of the final button and made a sound low in his throat something like a purr. Then he pushed the tunic back off her shoulders and onto the floor behind her. His own shirt was stripped off in a matter of seconds and landed on the floor also. He pulled her close and she did the only thing she could do which was to wrap her own arms around his strong back. He held her still there for a moment and it wasn't so bad. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm going to make you happy too, Satine," he whispered huskily. "If you'll let me, I'm going to make all your dreams come true."

He tipped her face up again and kissed her.

She tried to enjoy it, to just let go and give in to the obvious physical sensations zooming through her body but her emotions wouldn't quite cooperate.

He pushed away slightly and looked into her eyes. "You're shivering. Are you cold?"

She nodded still unable to speak.

He stooped and wrapped one arm around the back of her knees cradling her to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bed and laid her on top of it. Then before covering her he just stood for a moment enjoying the view.

It was wrong. Warning bells rang in her brain. Her milk may have been dried up by whatever medication the droid gave her but her breast still ached to satisfy her child not a lover. Tears welled up in her eyes unbidden and a cry escaped her lips. She missed Korkie with a deep primal heartbreak only known to a mother who has lost a child.

"Satine?" Pre was suddenly all concern and sympathy and a generous measure of confusion. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What can I do?"

At first her throat would only produce another mournful cry and then a series of racking sobs as she rolled over into fetal position. He climbed into the bed behind her spooning around her and holding her tight while she fought for control.

It took a few minutes but at last she calmed some and was able to take a few shaky breaths.

It was then that she remembered the conversation she had had with the droid the night before...

"J3, what can I do if I don't want to get pregnant again? I know there are ways to end a pregnancy after its started but I won't end a life after it has begun. I need to know how I can keep it from happening."

"The easiest way is not to have sexual relations with a male of the species." The droid thought she was being funny and Satine was not in the mood. She needed to know and she needed to know fast.

"But if I'm forced to get married I really don't see how I'll be able to avoid that."

"That is true, Mistress. There is an archaic practice known as having your tubes tied."

"What does that mean? How does it work?" Satine glanced over at her son sleeping in the travel cot.

"In effect the tubes which carry the egg to where they should be fertilized are tied off so the eggs can not be fertilized."

Satine let this information sink in and in her silence J3 continued. "The procedure is reversible if you should one day wish for the tubes to be untied and allow released eggs to once again reach their destination to be fertilized."

"I don't care if it's reversible. What's the procedure like? Does it have a long recovery time? Would anyone have to know that it was done?"

"I could complete the procedure in," J3-6TN paused while calculating. "5.37 Galactic Standard Minutes. With a localized bacta spray bandage on the incision site. No one would be the wiser to search for the spot after about 2 hours."

"Do it, J3." Satine swallowed hard and looked at her baby again. She would not bring another child into the world for her enemies to use against her. "I want you to tie off my tubes and then I want you to empty your memory of this whole discussion, the procedure, my questions leading up to it, everything."

"It will be done, Mistress."

Looking in the mirror the next morning, Satine hadn't been able to see any sign of the incision or the bacta bandage. She thought she might have felt a slight numb sensation around where the procedure had taken place but she felt numb all over, empty with her child gone. She couldn't have asked the droid if it had been successful even if she wanted to. J3 and Korkie were on their way to Kalevala and the droid had no memory of the event as she had requested...

Now lying in Pre Viszla arms, still breathing in shuddering gasps she remembered the story she had come up with to tell him. Still it was hard to get the words out. "Pre, I - I can't..." she swallowed and tried to start again. She was glad that her back was to him and she didn't have to look him in the eye. "I know you wanted... We talked about... Even your mother wanted..."

"Shhh..." he whispered into her hair and she did appreciate his trying to calm her. She could feel the tense agitation in his body pressed against hers and knew he was truly worried about her. "Don't speak if you're not ready."

"No I need to tell you this." Her voice was more steady now. She found one of his hands with hers and laced their fingers. He was still her childhood friend even if she didn't want any more than that. "I - we talked about an heir. About a child who could unite our clans. I can't," a hiccup of a sob. "I can't give you that, Pre."

His confusion was palpable. "What do you mean?"

A shaky sigh and then she began again. "We had talked about a child so I wanted to make sure everything would be okay, with me, when that time came, so I, your mother didn't know about it, I got checked out by a med droid to see if - if I would be able to carry a child. And I - I can't, Pre." With the relief of getting the words out another sob escaped her, not for future children that were not to be but for the one she was already forced to give up.

"You were checked out by a med droid and it said you couldn't have children?" his question was full of fear and doubt and a bit of anger, she thought.

"The droid said I wouldn't even be able to get pregnant. Something about the tube that carries the eggs to be fertilized." She knew she would loose him if she tried to give any technical sort of explanation and it was the reason she said it. It was in essence the truth. That's what the droid had told her. She just didn't add the part where she asked the droid to make it happen.

He stopped her from going on with the explanation exactly as she knew he would. "You're sure? Shouldn't we get a second opinion? We'll find a real human Mandalorian doctor, the best Mandalorian doctor to look at you, to find a cure."

"I'm so sorry, Pre." She cried. "I know how badly you wanted this."

"Shhh... " He kissed her hair and held her tight but he didn't push her any further physically. She had given him enough to think about. "It will be okay. We'll get through this together." He squeezed her hand that was still laced with his.

Finally she allowed her body to relax and fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7: leave all this to yesterday

So the last chapter was pretty rough on Satine and she's not quite out of the fire yet but she is coming to the end of her first full year since Qui-gon and Obi brought her back to Sundari. She gets her very own personal droid in this chapter, which is a combo of my favorite Star Wars LEP units and my favorite non-Star Wars droid from the Lunar Chronicles, Cinder's android Iko. She gets to wander around Dooku's estate and find a cameo appearance by my other favorite Clone Wars female. She burns some bridges but then kind of comes into her own. anywho. hope you like it. just this one and then a snazzy epilogue that i know you're going to enjoy. please send me a review if you think about it. LOVE reviews. thanks.

Chapter 7

She was alone when she woke in the morning, though at least Pre had tucked the blankets around her before he left. She was still wearing the pants that she had worn the entire previous day and her tunic was still on the floor by her desk where Pre had dropped it. Satine felt a bit conspicuous crossing the room to get it, unsure what service droids or organics might be lurking in the huge estate but she also felt kind of silly covering herself with a pillow while she crossed the room to retrieve her top.

Once she was fully clothed, in yesterday's clothes, she noticed that her exam remained unfinished on her desk. It took her 20 standard minutes to get it done and send it off to the Academy but she felt better having finished it. Then she was ready for a bath.

She had of course visited the refresher that was a part of her suite a couple of times since she had arrived. It was huge. But she hadn't yet entered the walk-in closet that was connected to it. She did so now and discovered the resting place of all of those trunks of clothes that she and Gran had sent ahead with her decoy. Satine honestly didn't remember packing that many garments. There were rows and rows of them hanging neatly on mechanical tracks that would travel by at the touch of a button to bring her exactly the garment she wanted.

All Satine really wanted was something comfortable to throw on after she was clean. It was overwhelming. Then she spun around at the sound of a squeaky voice calling her name.

"Duchess Satine, you are here!" A bunny droid just over half Satine's height hurried out from behind one of the racks of clothes.

"I am," Satine answered. "Who are you?"

"I am LEP-1K0 and I am so glad you have finally arrived."

"You were expecting me?"

"I was to be a wedding gift from Count Dooku. He saw the number of trunks of clothes you had sent ahead of your arrival and wished you to have someone to care for them and for you when you followed. I am programmed to clean, mend, and make alterations when necessary. And I am so happy to do so. Your clothes are soooo lovely."

The duchess smiled and then laughed. The poor thing must have a malfunctioning personality chip or else she had been alone too long in this closet. "It's nice to meet you LEP-1K0 was it? What do you think I should wear today?"

The bunny droid waddled over to the control panel for the wardrobe's track system and pushed a button. The conveyor sprung to life and Satine saw many of the dresses pass by that she had watched Gran sew and pack. A few of them she did not recognize. Some she had warn before and there was a section of the brand new garments she had brought along on this trip, the things Bo-Katan had designed for her. She was distracted thinking of the rather sour goodbye she had left her sister with before LEP-1K0 stopped the track and pointed at a navy blue gown with a very low back.

"This is my faaaavorite!" the droid squealed. "You would look so lovely in this dress!"

Satine shuddered. "I would rather see that one incinerated."

"You have worn it before? Your measurements have changed but I still think it would suit you."

"I have worn it before and I do not have pleasant memories of the occasion. Besides, there are no fancy dinners or balls to attend today. I just want something comfortable."

"Very well," the droid sighed, if droids could sigh, and started the conveyor again. "Will this do?" She stopped on a simple belted tunic and pants. It looked more like something Satine would have warn while she was on the run with the Jedi.

"Yes," the duchess said with a smile. "That will do nicely and now I'd like a bath."

"Yes, Your Grace." LEP-1K0 looked a little let down but she pushed another button and Satine heard the water starting to fill the bath in the adjacent room.

"Cheer up, 1K0. I'm sure there will be lots of events in the future that you can doll me up for."

The bunny droid's 'ears' perked up a bit.

* * *

Clean and dressed, Satine checked her messages and smiled at the grade she had already received back from her exam. A couple more of those and she would only have one semester remaining till she could officially say she had graduated the Academy. She decided she would take a look around the estate. Pre was still had not come to seek her out this morning. Part of her wondered if he would ever want to speak to her again.

She walked along seemingly endless halls and past rooms and more rooms and tried not to lose her way. She saw a few service droids here and there cleaning or doing routine maintenance but no organics. A few of them looked up at her curiously and then went back to their work. 'What would one man need with all this space?' she wondered as she continued her trek. It was rather sad really.

She chose a room at random to break the monotony of the hall and found that it was a sort of library or study. There was a case on the wall that drew her attention. There mounted behind the glass were a collection of - well they could only be - lightsabers.

Satine remembered that Pre had said that the Count was a former Jedi but she had only known of the Jedi to construct one lightsaber for their own use. She wondered why he would have a collection of them. Deadly weapons, they both fascinated and repulsed her. Then she heard a sound and although it startled her it seemed to go along with the strange collection. It was an aggressive, regular grunting as if someone was engaged in using one of the weapons from the case. It wasn't the count he was away and this voice sounded female.

There was a tall narrow window in the room and Satine crossed to it. Out in a secluded courtyard, no it was more like a training arena, was a young woman, a girl really. She couldn't be much older than Bo-Katan. She was practising what could only be lightsaber combat moves but with a long stave, double the length of either Obi-wan's or Qui-gon's sabers. She was very pale and had a longish mohawk that flew around her face as she practised leaping from place to place within the arena with an agility that Satine had only seen in Jedi.

The count had been a Jedi. Satine mused. His old padawan had just been killed. Could he have taken another apprentice without the knowledge of the Order? She wasn't knowledgeable about all their ways but something about that seemed rather sinister. And then the warrior girl turned and looked directly at her with such malice as if she sensed Satine watching her and knew what she had been thinking.

The girl went back to her series of movements but Satine couldn't look away. She wondered about Qui-gon. What could kill a Jedi? Surely not battle droids. She had seen Obi-wan, not yet a full knight, bat away blaster bolts with his lightsaber like they were nothing at all. But Master Qui-gon had been killed in battle. Was there something worse out there that could threaten a Jedi? Something equal to their skill and ability? But it hadn't killed Obi-wan.

Suddenly Pre stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Satine cried out in surprise. "You startled me!"

"I've been looking for you everywhere." He twirled a lock of her still wet hair around his finger and kissed her temple. So obviously he was still speaking to her.

"Just exploring." Satine sighed and then nodded out the window. "Who is that?"

He looked and then chuckled. "Ah you've found the Count's new pet."

"His pet?"

"She arrived shortly after I did. I didn't ask any questions. Creepy though, isn't she? You can't get to that courtyard from this part of the estate though, so you don't have to worry about her." He spun Satine away from the window to face him. "There is a garden we can get to from here however and I've had lunch laid out for us." He looked a question at her to join him.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I am a bit hungry."

He led her expertly through the hallways to a set of large glass doors leading out into a beautiful garden. "Nice, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful."

As promised there was a table set with a light lunch and two chairs under the shade of a big tree in the middle of the garden. They sat quietly and sampled the food. Pre looked like he had something he wanted to say or ask but he just kept sticking more food in his mouth when the right words wouldn't come out. Satine waited for him to speak first picking at the fruits and pastries on her plate. Finally he broke the silence and she looked up at him.

"When I couldn't find you this morning I thought your arrival here last night might have been a dream."

"More like a nightmare," the mumbled words escaped from her before she could stop them.

Pre came around the table in a flash and dropped to his knees in front of her chair. "Surely it wasn't all so bad. We've had a setback, a devastating setback."

She warmed to his unexpected words.

"But we're still together, aren't we? We can get past it? Look I -" he stood, turned away from her for a moment. "I never wanted to just send you the ring the way I did. I wanted..."

Satine looked down at her hand and realized that she hadn't put the ring back on after her bath that morning. A moment of panic seized her and then he turned back towards her dropping to his knees once again.

"I wanted to propose to you in a place like this." He had the ring in his hand. He must have found it when he was looking for her earlier. "So we might never have a child. We - could still have each other."

Thoughts swarmed through Satine's mind: Obi-wan, Governor Tarek, Korkie, Pre himself. This should be any girl's dream, a kind, handsome man proposing to her in a beautiful garden but fear and doubt choked her. Even if she did love him, she didn't want to start a marriage on the basis of threats and lies but what choice did she have. "Pre, I -"

She was saved from having to respond by the interruption of a protocol droid. "Duchess Satine, there is an urgent communication for you from the Prime Minister of Mandalore."

She looked at Pre's face and at the ring in his hand. He put it into his pocket, stood and reached out to help her stand from her chair. "Duty first," he whispered, disappointment and frustration coloring the words.

"Thank you." Satine hurried to follow the droid to a room with a holotable. She noticed Pre following along in her wake but tried to focus on the matter at hand. The table was activated and the Prime Minister's image rose from it.

"Prime Minister, I hope all is well." Satine nodded to him respectfully.

"Duchess Satine, I am afraid everything is not well. You should make arrangements to return to Mandalore as soon as possible."

"Whatever is wrong?"

"Governor Tarek was inspecting one of his newly opened Beskar mines this morning. There was an accident." He took a deep breath. "The Governor of Concordia is dead, Your Grace."

"D-dead." Satine reached out for support and Pre was right at her elbow to help her.

"We will both make arrangements for the trip right away," said Pre.

"Very good, Mr. Viszla, as his assistant I'm sure you'll be invaluable to the Concordian side of things. I will admit that this has come as quite a shock to all of us. But, very well. I will see you both when you arrive." His image faded.

Satine spun and threw herself in to Pre's arms. She felt such a tremendous sense of relief but for that feeling to come at the death of another being chilled her. "He's dead." She repeated.

Pre hugged her close a moment and then pushed her away to arms length, still holding tight to her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes, searching. "Something happened with him didn't it? When you were on Concordia? Did he hurt you?"

Satine shook her head, "He didn't... he..."

"Krif! I've been so stupid!" He let go of her and started pacing around the room as if looking for something to hit. "He sends me away and then you go into hiding! And the mines! This wasn't an accident was it?"

"I - I don't know."

He turned around and stared at her. "Was he blackmailing you?"

"What? What reason would he have..."

"He knew something, didn't he?"

"Pre, I -"

He rushed toward her and she was almost afraid he was going attack her but instead he wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close, tenderly. "Did he not what us to get married?"

What could she say? How could she explain?

"Don't worry." He looked her in the eyes again. "Whatever it was. It's over. He's gone. And we can make our own choices."

She nodded, still shell shocked.

Pre took a deep breath. "So we're headed back to Mandalore." He didn't mention the ring or what it would look like if they arrived and she wasn't wearing it. Maybe he had forgotten. "I'll go see about getting our things packed." He started out the door and then turned back to her once more and kissed her roughly. "This won't be traced back to you. Don't worry about that. Everything is going to be fine."

He marched confidently out of the room and Satine stumbled back and leaned against the holotable. He was right about one thing. The governor had been blackmailing her and now he was dead. This wasn't an accident. It was her fault.

She wondered about the holodisk that had been delivered to Gran's shop. Were there copies of it? And all the vids and stills that he had of her, of Obi-wan. Even if they didn't know his theories, could his collection be compiled by somebody else who would come to the same conclusion?

Satine slowly walked out of the communications room and realized she had no idea how to get back to her own room. She wandered aimlessly for a few minutes and found herself back in the garden. She sat in her chair at the lunch table. Was Pre right that they were free to make their own choices now? Could she say 'no' to his proposal?

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when Pre came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's ready for us to go." He said.

"Already?" She held his hand with her own and looked up at him.

"Well we weren't able to pack your whole wardrobe." He smiled. "There was an insane droid in there who demanded to be allowed to come along. Mainly we repacked the things that you brought with you yesterday and a certain white gown." He bent down to kiss her.

She accepted the kiss but couldn't quite smile back at him. "Thank you, Pre." She looked out over the garden. "I'm going to miss this, I think. It's so quiet, so beautiful."

"Maybe I could find a little honeymoon cottage for us here, on one of the lakes, after everything settles down?"

"Maybe?" she looked up at him again. And once again she wished it could be that simple.

"Come on." He took both of her hands and pulled her up to standing. "Let's deal with this and then you never have to think about it again."

* * *

She convinced him to leave her alone to finish another of her exams while they were flying through the silence of hyperspace. When he was sure she was finished and had turned it in via com, Pre came back to the cabin.

"How'd you do?" he asked.

She turned the screen to face him. There were listed the grades of both the exam she'd finished that morning and the most recent.

"Of course. I didn't expect any less. As always you put the rest of your classmates to shame."

"That's really why you didn't want me to finish, wasn't it?" she grinned.

"I just didn't think you needed to prove it." he shrugged.

Satine laughed. Focusing on hypothetical essay questions for an hour had relaxed her.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again."

"hmm." Laughing felt good, she realized.

He turned her face to look right at him. "So tell me you'll marry me."

Her smile fell. "Pre, do you love me, really?"

He bent and kissed her with enough passion to make her head swim but she pushed him away and said, "That wasn't an answer."

He plopped down onto the acceleration couch next to her. "I can't stand the idea of anyone else loving you. How's that?"

"Sounds like the truth."

"And how about you?" There was that hungry look in his eyes again. "Could you ever fathom the idea of loving me?"

Satine sighed. "I wish I could, Pre. It would make things so much easier."

He leaned close to kiss her again. "Then we'll just have to keep pretending."

"Pre." She tried to push him away but this time he was not going to be so easily swayed.

"We're meant to be together, Satine. You know that don't you. It's what our parents always wanted and the clans."

"But we can make our own choices." She wrenched herself from his binding arms and stood. "You said so yourself."

He stood up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. There wasn't much space for her to get away from him in the small shuttle.

"You seemed okay with it before, when we were at the academy together." He pulled the belt from around her waist and threw it to the floor and put her arms around her instead. "We would grow up, get married..." He kissed her throat.

Satine swallowed, "We were children. We had no idea there was any other option. There's a whole galaxy, Pre."

"Is that what the Jedi told you before he broke your heart? Is that why you can't fall in love with anyone else?"

"You're holding me too tight, Pre. I can't breathe."

"You don't deny it. I bet you're perfectly capable of giving Clan Viszla an heir. Maybe you just don't want to."

"I can't. I wasn't lying. Please, you're hurting me," She cried.

"It wouldn't hurt to try. You know that's the only reason Clan Viszla signed the peace accord, so we could rule together, produce another Viszla to rule after us."

It was the sound of the fabric of her tunic ripping that brought the most unlikely rescuer. LEP-1K0 waddled into the room unnoticed by Pre Viszla and he probably never knew it was a bunny droid which smacked him over the head with one telescoping arm that knocked him out cold.

Satine sat back down on the acceleration couch, breathing hard, heart racing. Her mechanical wardrobe attendant was immediately at her side checking her garments for damage.

"There's a slight rip in the seem. That's all, Your Grace. And it's time for you to be getting into something more appropriate for your arrival in the capitol. So come along, come along."

Satine glanced back at the crumpled form of her former fiancé and allowed herself to be led by the droid to the cargo area where her trunks were stored. LEP-1K0 changed her into a layered gown that Bo-Katan had finished only a couple of days ago. Had it really been only a couple of days? Long layers of flowing skirts, a fitted bodice that covered her from throat to wrists, then an over bodice with trailing sleeves and then another blue overdress with fitted waist and a short cape over the back. She didn't have a full length mirror to see the effect. Nor would she have cared at the moment what she looked like.

Then the droid had her sit so she could arrange her hair with the new matching head dress and twelve white trumpet flowers.

When she returned to the cabin Pre was awake and sitting on the acceleration couch rubbing the back of his head. She didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry. What I did, what I said, it was inexcusable." He said softly.

She stood straight and dignified. "Yes, it was."

"Could you forgive me, Satine? Could we..."

She cut him off. "I will forgive you but whatever chance we had is through. I'm done pretending."

He started to say something but then just nodded knowing there was nothing more to say.

The shuttle landed, the ramp descended, and she extended her hand to him to escort her down.

Duchess Satine entered her domain as regally as any queen in the galaxy. She let go of Pre's hand when they reached the group of ministers waiting for her at the doors to the palace and she didn't look back.

* * *

Later after she had been filled in on all the events that had taken place while she was gone and made plans to attend the services for Governor Tarek on Concordia, Satine finally made it back to her own rooms in the palace. LEP-1K0 was waiting for her. Her tunic had been mended and washed and was hanging in her own closet along with the rest of her clothing. 1K0 helped her remove her gown, take down her hair, and prepare for bed but it wasn't quite like having a real friend.

She wasn't sure if she had any real friends any more. She had burned a lot of bridges lately. A fact that made the knock at her door all the more surprising. The bunny droid went to answer it. Satine supposed it was nice to have at least that line of defence in case Pre decided to come and pick up their earlier discussion.

"Who is it?"

"Satine, It's Gran." Came the voice from the hallway beyond the door.

The duchess ran past 1K0 and activated the door for Gran to enter.

"Are you, alright?" Gran came right to the point taking Satine's hands in hers and looking at her worriedly.

"Well I'll just shut the door then. Don't mind me," the bunny droid waddled past unnoticed.

"I'm fine, Gran. So much has happened, I'm not sure where to start."

Gran waved her explanations away. "The important thing is that all the Governor's communications, holostills and vids have been done away with. You have nothing more to worry about that."

Satine stared at her, confused for a moment and then it dawned on her. "You... the accident... You were the only other person who knew. " She took a step back. "When you left Serreno you said you had business."

"It was the only way. He will never bother you again."

"I can't listen to this," Satine turned away from her. "I have to say something at the man's funeral." Then she spun around again. "Pre said if this was ever traced back to me..."

"It can't be. Not with the coms erased." Gran took a hold of her shoulders trying to reassure her but having the opposite effect.

"But Gran, the man is dead!"

"It was an accident at the mine. It can't be proved otherwise. Whatever was done was to protect you and my son."

Satine sighed with resignation. "There is no Pre and I any more. He made it quite clear that the only reason he wanted to be with me was to create a royal heir for Clan Viszla and that simply isn't possible."

"He said what?" Gran asked, shocked at the news.

"He told me that the only reason Clan Viszla signed the peace accords and agreed to my leadership of Mandalore because they were told one day Pre and I would be married and we would rule together."

"That's simply not true." Gran pulled a chair away from the table and sat down. "Clan Viszla may have been the most hesitant to sign the accords but all of the clans agreed that your father was the most qualified to lead and that his heir would follow him. That was you, even though you were only a toddler at the time. Your mother and I were friends, we had children the same age we dreamed that one day our children would marry and we'd watch our grandchildren together in our old age. If there were some of my clan who hoped for the same thing it was never a part of the official agreement."

Satine also plopped down into a chair. "Now my parents are dead and I can never give you the grandchild you wanted."

"This was all a misunderstanding." She patted Satine's hand. "I'll straighten out my son and we'll talk and..."

"No Gran, I can't." the duchess took a deep breath. "J3 told me the last time she examined me. Korkie will be my only child. I can't have another."

"Oh my, dear girl."

She was not in the mood to be comforted. "Gran, where's Bo-Katan? I hope she didn't have any part in this."

"She's..." Gran got up from her chair, stalling.

"What's wrong? She's okay, isn't she? Gran, where is my sister?"

"I went back to the shop after I left you on Serreno. She - she wasn't there. I'm sure she's fine, just needed some time to think things through. I - I couldn't take the time to search for her. But Bo can take care of herself. I wouldn't have left her at the shop while I accompanied you to Serreno if I didn't think..."

"She was gone and you didn't look for her? What if she's runaway somewhere? What if she's hurt or in danger? She's the only family I've got left!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Satine. I'll go right now and search for her. We will find her."

* * *

Satine checked the net feeds for the latest news about Naboo. The Queen was ruling again. They tiny planet's former senator was now the Chancellor of the Republic. The Jedi had been sent back to Coruscant. And she waited to hear something about Bo-Katan.

She survived Governor Tarek's funeral. People noticed that she was no longer wearing a ring. They saw how even though Pre Viszla was her escort to the event, the former couple hardly looked at each other. And she still waited to hear something about Bo-Katan.

She finished her last midterm exam and started on her final term assignments. This she balanced with her staff meetings and regular business of ruling the system. That is until Deputy Minister Almec came to speak with her privately in her office one afternoon.

"Your people are worried about you, Your Grace." He told her.

"I don't see why. I'm on top of things, getting everything done..." she pulled a holobook closer to her on her desk so she could check a fact for an essay she was writing.

"You're not doing anything else."

"I don't have anything else to do. I'm doing my job. What more do they want from me?"

"Are you happy?" He gave her that look of fatherly concern.

"What does that matter? They all thought I was happy before. It was an act. My fairytale romance was just that, a fairytale."

"You don't have to put on an act. Just be honest."

She frowned at him. "You think I should say something, to the people, some kind of address?"

"Reassure them that throwing yourself into your work is for their benefit."

"A speech?"

"And you could get class credit for it." The politician smiled.

She smiled grudgingly back at him. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Satine was still plagued with worry about her sister and consumed with trying to finish her schoolwork but once Almec had planted the idea in her head about speaking directly to her people, she also began to unconsciously compose the words that she would say to them if given the chance. There was an event that was coming up that would be the perfect opportunity, so she took a break from some of her other assignments and forced herself to get some of her ideas written down as notes. When the day came she had the whole speech typed out it would run on a holo prompter so she wouldn't have to worry about forgetting. Her heart pounded as she looked out over the sea of faces and then she glued her eyes to the prompter as she began.

 _People of Mandalore a year ago today our civil war ended and you welcomed me back home to Sundari..._

And then she realized: they were her people and she was home. She smiled, forgot about the prompter and spoke from her heart.

 _I was unsure if I would be capable to rule such a strong and proud people but I was reminded that I was one of you, strong and proud. Not long after my return I was given an honorary medal from the Royal Academy of Government._ _While I appreciated the thought behind this gift I did not consider myself worthy. I have since returned my honorary medal._

There was a rumble from the crowd.

 _The reason for this..._

She gained their attention once again.

 _The reason for this was so that I might pick up where I left off in my studies, which I have done and I hope to be able to stand among the graduates this year and receive an official completion medal from the Royal Academy._

She waited for a moment with a smile while her audience applauded.

 _Now don't cheer for me too soon. I still have to get through my final exams._ _That's_ _the_ _reaso_ _n_ _why I've been hiding away the past few weeks. I still have a lot of studying to do._

More laughter and applause and then she began again.

 _I did not hide away for most of last year and many of you followed along on the holonets as it seemed that I began a fairytale romance. You must know that what you see on the net is not_ _always the_ _entire_ _truth. I had been reunited with a dear friend_ _and though friendship was all we ever felt for each other we did a bit of play acting. A kiss for a holocam or a late night that I assure you was only spent playing cards and eating junk food was construed_ _as_ _much more._

She waited for the mumbling to end.

 _Yet, we knew that many royal or political marriages began with much less than friendship and when he proposed..._

She blushed and for a moment was lost in a memory. The crowd ate it up.

 _I was distracted from my duties. If I hadn't been, I'm sure... But I allowed myself to do something that I never would have done had_ _I_ _been paying attention. I agreed to the reopening of a very dangerous mining operation on our moon_ _,_ _Concordia. It was my decision and I should have done more research into the operations before... I should have been the one on that tour. The death of Governor Tarek still weighs heavily upon me. It shall always be a reminder to me that my duty to my people_ _, to all of you,_ _comes first, before all other personal attachments._

She swallowed and took a deep breath and waited for silence again.

 _Still I believed that_ _a marriage could strengthen the fragile bond of the clans but I had been feeling unwell and thought that I should submit to a medical examination. I would like to assure you that I am healthy. It was only the stress of the events of the past couple of years that had been making me feel a bit low. So I will be with you for some time to come, as long as you can put up with me anyway._

Satine would never have believed how cathartic it was to pour her heart out to her people but as they reacted to each of her admonitions it became easier to continue.

 _There was one test that was performed however that met with a heartbreaking result._ _And it was this more than anything else that led me to end my engagement..._ _I_ _t seems that I_ _..._ _am unable to conceive and carry a child. It is my wish that my friend be free to find a partner who can give..._

Her tears were real but it might just have been the emotions she was feeding off the crowd. When she put her hand into her pocket for a handkerchief though she found a scrap of flimsi instead. She turned away from the audience and pulled out the scrap. There scrawled in a careful, artistic slant were the words, "Satine, please don't look for me. I'm staying with friends from House Wren. I won't bother you any more but I will always be your secret sister, Bo."

Satine turned and looked over the crowd again. She thought she saw a flash of red hair near the back and then it was gone. She composed herself and addressed the crowd once more with the note clenched in her hand to give her strength.

 _We all lost loved ones in the war. I lost my parents. I may never know the joy of having a husband and children. But people of Mandalore,_ _Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din_ _! You are my family!_


	9. epilogue: Come What May

Couldn't resist, had to go ahead and post this. There's a very 'little' cameo in this one that's not officially canon but i like the idea of it anyway and as we all know Obi-wan is not dead so there's some yumminess at the end. This is the end of this particular story but i do have ideas for a few more. If you liked it please review. if you didn't like it please review. if you have any ideas of things you'd like me to explore further, again please review or PM me. thank you so much for reading!

Epilogue

Satine took a sip of her drink. Some time in the wee hours of the morning she and Padme had switched from alcohol to caf.

Padme shook her head. "I still can't believe that this is the same Pre Viszla who formed the Deathwatch and has tried numerous times to have you killed."

"I've come to the conclusion that he was only ever concerned with his Clan. I would have been a means to power as a wife and mother and barring that, he could only hope to get me out of the way."

"And you've never seen your sister again in all these years?" the senator asked.

"No," Satine shook her head sadly. "Though there have been rumors that... she joined him."

"Joined Viszla? Against her own sister?"

"She was practically raised by his mother, and House Wren that she supposedly ran to is also part of Clan Viszla. She definitely always respected him." Satine gave a mirthless laugh, went to take a drink of her caf and found the mug to be empty. "Probably thought I'd lost my mind to turn him down."

Padme frowned, "Ahsoka did mention there being female warriors when she tangled with Deathwatch recently but I'm sure it couldn't have been..."

The door chimed and the senator rolled her eyes. "That'll be Anakin giving us a little warning this time." She rose to answer it.

Satine reached out toward her. "Padme please, whatever gory details of my life you want to share with him are fine. I'm sure it would be good for him to hear that his Master was human. But don't tell him about Bo or Korkie. I still fear that if their connection with me was known..."

Padme smiled, "I'm good at keeping secrets too." She opened the door and there stood Skywalker as edgy and impatient as ever.

He smiled at the senator but moved past her and addressed Satine directly, "Rako Hardeen has been locked away, My Lady." He bowed. "And we'll see that he stays that way."

"Thank you." The duchess rose and looked at both of them. She wondered if things had turned out differently if she and Obi-wan could have found away to be together like this. "Thank you, both, for everything. Loving a soldier, you never know when a goodbye might be your last. I hope that the two of you have more luck than we did." She laughed back a sob. "But then the Jedi don't believe in luck do they. In that case, may the Force be with you."

* * *

Satine didn't stay much longer on Coruscant. Padme needed to prepare to travel to Naboo for their Festival of Light and there was one more place she wanted to visit before returning home to Sundari.

It was the same old door with the same old bell and the same old shop filled with fabrics of all textures and colors. "Gran," the duchess called back into the depths of the shop. "Gran Viszla are you here?"

The seamstress moved a little slower than she had the last time Satine had seen her but she was still the same old Gran, "It's been a long time since you've graced me with a visit."

"Too long, Gran." Satine hugged her. "Did you hear about Obi-wan?"

"I did." Gran studied her one time charge carefully. "And I wondered how you were taking the news."

"He was a general fighting a Galactic war. I always wondered if ... when the news would come. But he was a Jedi, Gran. He was supposed to be invulnerable. He was..."

"The love of your life."

Satine nodded as the tears fell and then a crash from the back room startled them both and a voice the duchess never thought she would ever hear again called out, "I was programed to care for the mothers and deliver them not to baby sit them."

"J3?" Satine asked "What is she doing here?" She left Gran in the shop and hurried back to see what had happened. She found the old medical droid cleaning up a spill but on the the floor near by was a toddler who had stripped down to her diaper and had obviously found one of Gran's fabric marking pens because every inch of her exposed skin was covered in bright pink scribbles. The baby giggled.

"Duchess," J3 left off her cleaning and went to greet her one time patient. "How very nice to see you again."

Satine crossed the room to the baby, who looked unsure for a moment and then reached out to be held. "Who is this?"

Gran arrived smiling, "Meet your niece, Saby. Oh she hasn't gotten into my pens again, has she J3?"

"She's Bo's?" Satine asked shocked and then laughed. "Well, she certainly inherited her mother's creativity."

The pen was still clutched in the baby's chubby hand and she used it to make her mark on Satine's cheek.

"Don't worry, they're washable."

"Oh I'm not worried about that. I meant to ask you if you'd heard from Bo. I guess you have."

"I guess it's my lot in life to be left with Kryze girls to raise."

"Kryze is her clan then?" Satine asked taking a cloth that J3 held out for her and starting to wipe some of the markings off the little girl.

"Bo says she's a Wren, but I think," Gran hesitated and Satine looked over at her questioning. "I believe she might be my granddaughter."

The duchess nodded.

"As far as I know Bo-Katan has never revealed that she's your sister. She calls herself a Wren also." Gran tried to reassure her.

"I heard rumors that she had joined them. I had hoped it wasn't true. But it looks like maybe some good has come out of all of this." Satine smiled at the baby and bounced the child in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful? If only she could meet her cousin."

"Have you told him yet?" Gran asked.

"I almost did," She passed the baby to J3 who took her off to get a bath. "Before I left for Coruscant. Do you think it's time?"

"Korkie has grown in to a fine young man, I think you can trust him to keep his own secrets now."

"I will then. When I get back to Sundari, I'll ask him for tea and we'll have a nice long chat."

* * *

The tea kettle squealed and she jumped.

"Don't worry, I'll get it Aunty Satine." He rose calmly from the sitting area and went to retrieve the droid prepared tray.

"Thank you, Korkie." She said when he returned, set down the tray and began to pour tea for them both.

He handed her a cup but it rattled so against the saucer in her trembling hands that she set it down again before she could take a sip.

He pretended not to notice and sat with his own cup. "You wanted to tell me something about your trip to Coruscant?"

"No, not only about Coruscant. This trip brought back so many memories, so many things I need to tell you."

"It's okay. Take your time, Mother."

Satine stared at him. "How did you..."

Korkie stood and set down his tea cup. His hand went to his chin in that characteristic pose of thinking, so like his father. "Somehow I've always known. When I was little on Kalevala we'd watch the recording of your speech on that first Peace Day celebration. I was supposed to be an orphan but when you said, 'People of Mandalore. You are my family!' I would point at the holo and say, 'See she's my mother!' and the other kids would laugh," he grinned.

"They laughed at you?" Satine worried.

"It didn't bother me," he reassured her. "We're a strong and proud people, right?"

The duchess swallowed back her emotion. "We are."

"Then when you sent for me to come to the palace to be your ward, I asked if I could call you, Mother. Do you remember?"

She nodded, "I told you it would be better to call me Aunty. I was so worried that you would be in danger if anyone knew." She reached out and touched his face. "I still worry..."

"I'll call you anything you like, Mother. I'm just so glad you told me."

"I wish I had been able to tell your father. He..." a chime from the holotable in the next room signaling an incoming com, interrupted her.

"I'll get it. You just sit here." Korkie went and activated the table and the image of Padme Amidala rose above it. "Senator." The Cadet bowed formally.

The senator appeared worried but she smiled at the boy. "You must be Cadet Korkie. I'm sorry we didn't have the opportunity to meet on my last visit to Mandalore. Is your Mother..." her eyes widened when she realized her mistake. "I mean is the Duchess available?"

He smiled, "Auntie Satine is right here."

She came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Padme? You look troubled. I do hope all of the preparations for your festival are going well?"

"The Jedi are still worried that there might be some threat to Chancellor Palpatine during the event. Especially since..." She twisted her hands in agitation. "There was a breakout from the prison on Coruscant. A couple of known conspirators were among them, and... Rako Hardeen."

"The council believes Obi-wan's killer is now involved in a threat against the Chancellor?"

"That's exactly what they think. Anakin and Ahsoka are on their trail but, Satine I don't think Anakin will be as merciful if he corners Hardeen a second time."

"No, I believe you're right. He will want revenge for his Master." Satine would have not thought it possible but she actually felt sorry for the murderer when Skywalker got a hold of him. "Thank you for letting me know. Please, if you find out anything else..."

"I will let you know right away." Padme's image looked at Korkie who had again adopted that thinking pose and she shook her head and smiled as if now seeing the resemblance but not mentioning it. "Cadet, It was nice to meet you. Take care of your, Aunt."

"I will," he perked up and saluted the Senator as her image disappeared.

Satine watched him carefully waiting for him to work it out for himself.

Finally Korkie turned and looked at her. "Kenobi was my father."

She nodded and then opened her arms to gather him in a hug. For a long time she just silently held her son.

* * *

So this was Naboo. It was beautiful especially at this secluded lake cottage, more of a summer palace really, but Satine still had no idea why she was here. Padme had told her that there had been an attack on the Chancellor at the Festival of Light but that the Jedi had stopped it. She wasn't quite clear if Rako Hardeen had been involved or not, only that there was something she needed to see for herself and she needed to be at these coordinates.

So here she was standing on a veranda, looking at the lake, and breathing in the fresh air. A snippet of song came to her mind. Satine had always been too shy of her talent to sing in front of people but she was alone here so it didn't seem to matter. "Some day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?"

"Not quite yet, evidently," A quiet voice startled her from the doorway of the building.

She knew that voice, but it couldn't be...

When she didn't speak the voice continued, "I understand you attended my funeral."

Suddenly angry that he would joke at a time like this she spun around. "I thought you were dead!" She slapped him across the face. But there was no beard there to cushion her blow and the sound of the smack echoed across the water of the lake.

"Oh stars, Obi-wan!" she gasped in horror. Not only was his beard gone but also the hair on his head. And besides the red hand-shaped mark on his cheek that she had just given him, there were dark circles under his eyes and bruises on his exposed skin.

"I suppose I deserved that." He rubbed his cheek where she slapped him but still managed a smile. "Although I thought you would at least have appreciated the shave."

She gently touched his face and repeated quietly, "I thought you were dead."

"I very nearly was yesterday when we were battling Dooku to rescue the Chancellor."

"But not when I saw you lowered into your grave. You weren't killed by Hardeen."

Obi-wan smiled roguishly, "No, Darling, I was Rako Hardeen." But then he winced as her hand passed over a bruise on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's a harrowing tale but, Obi, you should be in Bacta."

"I was actually looking forward to a day or two in the halls of healing at the Jedi Temple but Senator Amidala insisted that I come here first."

Satine smiled knowingly.

"You know something about this?" he asked.

"Only that it was Padme who insisted that I come here also."

His forehead furrowed. "You don't mean to say you told her about our history?"

"You were dead. I didn't think you would mind." But now he was alive again and she couldn't stop staring at him. She wanted to throw her arms around him but some of his injuries looked as though they needed immediate attention. "Come." She took his hand and lead him toward the building. "There must be some sort of medical supplies inside."

"You'll be my personal nurse?" he asked.

"I seem to remember being pretty capable at patching up you and Qui-gon from a few cuts and scrapes when we were on the run all those years ago."

He stopped her and drew her back towards himself, headless of his injuries. "I think it was mostly your hands that did the trick." He kissed her palm.

And then she felt what she had been missing so long. The gentle caress of his mind brushed hers. It wasn't a trick, or a persuasion. It was the sweetest of invitations. She would know without asking where his injuries were that needed tending and how to avoid them to bring him pleasure. And he would know where she had ached so long to feel his touch that she had forgotten what it felt like not to feel that ache. Their kiss was a mutual acceptance of what was to come.

"So much for non-attachement." He breathed.

She chuckled. "I've never thought of what we had as attachment, Obi, more like... completion."

* * *

After a little searching Satine did find a jar of a topical Bacta lotion that she carried into a bedroom where she had sent her patient to relax. He was standing there waiting for her and smiled when she entered.

"Now, Master Kenobi, sit there." She pointed at the edge of the bed. "And strip down to the waist."

"Only to the waist?" He grinned.

Satine turned away from him to find a small end table to drag over to set the jar down on and she also grinned. "For the moment."

When she turned and saw his bare chest also black and blue with bruises she frowned. "What have you done to yourself? You didn't get all these dueling Count Dooku." She dipped her hand into the jar and began to apply the lotion to one arm and shoulder.

"No, it was actually after that, in the transformation chamber. It was unpleasant enough turning into Rako Hardeen. Becoming myself again, well, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Hmmph!" she noticed now on closer inspection that as his hair was starting to grow back, it was graying a bit at the temples. She was sure when it grew back completely it would make him even more handsome. She carefully applied more of the lotion to his face and scalp while she ranted. "Well, I may not ask you to leave the Order but if the Council ever asks you to do something so foolhardy again, I will give them such a piece of my mind!"

He pulled her down to sit on his lap. "I've no doubt you will."

She attempted to continue his treatment but he must have already been feeling a bit better because he began kissing her ear.  
"You never asked me to leave the order," he whispered. "But you never married. You never wanted a family, children?"

Her hands stopped and he stopped and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Satine. I forgot. I remember hearing that you couldn't..."

"It's alright really." She tried to reassure him. Maybe now was the time to tell him. "I had Korkie."

"Your nephew? Ahsoka told us about him. He must be a great comfort to you."

"He is!" she brightened. "You would like him. He's so much like..."

"I guess I needn't have worried." Obi-wan touched her face and her hair. His mind touched hers again reminding her of times they had been together when they were young. "You don't know how many times my meditation was distracted by thoughts that you might be..." He kissed her and she responded eagerly.

He chuckled. "And then during the battle on Naboo I had a vision of you." He looked intently at her for a second. "Would it hurt you to hear of it?"

"No, no not at all." Satine smiled. "Please tell me."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. "I had a vision that you were having a child, my child." He blushed. "You'd think a thing like that would be distracting while you're fighting a Sith Lord but it was a comfort. I think it made me stronger, believing that you might be battling to bring our child into the world while I was fighting my own battle."

Satine couldn't speak. She bit her lip.

"And then I forgot about it." He sighed. "Master Jinn was killed, I was knighted, took Anakin as my Padawan. I didn't think of the vision again until I saw the holo of your speech. I'm so sorry, Satine."

"It's okay." She managed, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"If I had thought you really..." He continued, caressing her gently. "I would have been at your side in a moment."

"I know you would." Satine closed her eyes enjoying his touch. She couldn't tell him. "But you were needed where you were. You still are. Look just yesterday you saved the Galaxy once again."

"Krif the Galaxy!" he swore and her eyes opened wide hearing the words come out if his mouth. "If you need me, I will always be there."

"Ben..." she breathed and they made love till the sun rose.


End file.
